<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>R《惊潮》abo by 10mi9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766135">R《惊潮》abo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9'>10mi9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 王一博肖战 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(凶巴巴少将Alpha x 娇滴滴美人鱼Omega</p><p>短篇 已完结 he 百</p><p>大部分在做爱 abo嘛 就得做爱 又名《少将捡到一只发情期的omega居然是美人鱼等等有点面熟居然是敌国联邦第一上将的养子不对劲可是这omega好漂亮算了先带回家操一顿再说》</p><p>不是傻白甜 作者表示平生唯一雷点就是傻白甜 但是喜欢娇滴滴的美人受</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, 王一博肖战 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>R《惊潮》abo 1</p><p>凶巴巴上将Alpha x 娇滴滴美人鱼Omega</p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>无聊的庆功宴上无非就是那些东西。新鲜花束，瓷制器皿。烟酒香槟，歌舞升平。</p><p>大抵因为是在船上，吃的大多是是铺在冰块上的深海鱼刺身——王一博不喜欢。这里聚集了一群除首都军官卧室里能找到的最娇媚的omega，个个搔首弄姿，瞅准了alpha胸前的军功章献媚讨好。只要攀上一个，往后张开腿躺在床上就能衣食无忧。这些Omega的信息素味道廉价，不像天然的果花香，更像凝练的香精。是甜的，但甜得人头昏，王一博不喜欢他们做作的娇嫩脸庞，同样厌恶这种熏人的甜腻味道。连续甩开了几个胆子大了，场子里也就没人再敢凑上来了。</p><p>他只是来走个过场，后半夜更加露骨的权贵消遣留不住他，自然也就不住这艘船上。走的时候宴会厅灯光如昼，外头的天幕却早就暗了。海边的空气吹来，让人紧绷的神经稍微松懈了一点。四下无人，财阀和权贵的娱乐场不允许有人打搅。他打发了手下，沿着码头走回自己的住处。</p><p>走到某一处的时候他脚步突然停住。眉心跳了跳，空气里分明弥漫着温和的风铃花香。</p><p>有omega。</p><p>果然，那人应该是感觉到了他身上混杂的信息素，两步之外的地方传来了试探性的呼唤。好像不在他面前，更像是在海里，在码头下边儿：“是…alpha吗？”</p><p>王一博没动，压迫着自己的腺体不让蠢蠢欲动的信息素四散，静静等待下文。</p><p>肖战在水里等了片刻，见对方不准备过来，委屈地扑腾了两下，信息素也因为主人情绪的失控而到处乱窜，在附近的空气里愈发肆无忌惮地横冲直撞：“是不是呀？是Omega是Alpha你倒是过来呀…跟你说话呢。”</p><p>年轻的少将被他胡搅蛮缠的信息素惹的心烦，不小心泄出一点alpha才有的雪松味道。冷冽，但奇怪地很有催情作用，两股气味一下子融合，勾引着对方更进一步。</p><p>他的军靴踩在木板上发出吱呀的声响，随着声音近了，人也近了。军官居高临下地打量水里的男人：睫毛弯弯，细皮嫩肉，脸蛋儿精致，是个Omega。</p><p>“发情期？”</p><p>王一博说完眯着眼睛仔细看了看他，越看越觉得这个湿漉漉的omega有点面熟。</p><p>想起来了，他大概是在新闻版面上见过他的照片。这是联邦那个七老八十的第一上将最引以为傲的养子，联邦最漂亮的男性omega。</p><p>据说无父无母，身世被那位上将有意隐藏，上将就等同于他爸爸。</p><p>“你是联邦的人？叫肖…”</p><p>“肖战，我叫肖战，我从联邦跑出来的。” 美人见他愿意搭理自己，一下子喜上眉梢，水里的大尾巴都开心地晃了晃。这个Alpha仪表堂堂，看起来不过二十与三十之间的岁数，但看军衔已经是少将，是个优质Alpha，能帮他渡过发情潮最好不过。</p><p>想到这儿，他立马泪眼婆娑地哭诉：“我第一次发情潮，好难受…以前都打抑制剂的，这次不知道怎么了…打了抑制剂也没用…呜…” </p><p>一边嘤嘤地哭着，一边偷偷释放出更加甜腻的信息素。</p><p>“为什么在水里？” 王一博眯着眼睛，直觉不对劲，从没见过哪个omega发情了跑水里呆着的。但无奈天太黑了，水里的情景他看不真切。</p><p>“…我难受…水里舒服…啊——！！！” 肖战话音未落，王一博已经一只手拽着他的胳膊把他从提起来了。</p><p>美人本该是双腿的地方赫然是一条鱼尾，漂亮的鳞片哪怕没有光线照亮都隐隐发着光。</p><p>“美人鱼？” 王一博皱眉。帝国有资料记录在册的美人鱼全都已经死亡了，不应该有未被发现的。</p><p>还有，联邦第一上将的养子怎么会是条鱼？</p><p>又怎么会出现在帝国的海峡？</p><p>“平常不会变回鱼的…这次是…发情期，发情期到了，没有alpha，要是不在水里我就死了…呀！！” 漂亮的美人鱼可怜地抖了抖尾巴，话还没说完又被少将毫不留情地扔回水里。</p><p>王一博面无表情，转身就准备走：“我会叫医生来的。”</p><p>“不行！你不是alpha吗，带我走…标记我，标记我就没事了！” 肖战一听就急了，从水里重新窜出来。双手攀着码头的木板，指如削葱根，因为用力而微微泛着粉。下巴还滴着水珠，半身赤裸，有些吃力地仰头看着甲板上神色淡淡的王一博，尾巴焦躁地在水里晃动。</p><p>鬼使神差，王一博没立刻走。他披着一件薄斗篷，手上带手套，铅笔裤里的双腿笔直，停住了，就算四周都是未曾被标记过的omega的信息素也还是不为所动。他想不通的事情有点多。联邦公认最漂亮的男性omega，第一上将的养子，真身是条美人鱼，本该绝迹的美人鱼，出现在帝国的海域，这就足以让他立刻去上报首都总部。</p><p>但要命的是这条鱼嗲的要命，顶着张漂亮的脸蛋无法无天地用信息素骚扰他。身子在海水里浸得湿滑，一个劲地求他操，不让他走，不然就哭。</p><p>王一博感觉自己的太阳穴正在隐隐作痛。</p><p>“知道我是谁吗就要我标记？” 王一博缓缓蹲下身，摘下右手的手套摸了摸肖战的脸。对方嘤咛一声，主动把脸送到了他手心里，焦急地蹭了蹭，尾巴甩的更快，“还有，我为什么要标记你？” </p><p>“你是少将，帝国三十七岁以下的少将只有一个，你是王一博。” 肖战被他摸一摸就几乎要失控，尽量放缓呼吸，攥着王一博的手不肯松开。他眼神飘忽，嗓子都哑了，继续说道，“我是omega呀，你是Alpha，你不喜欢吗？”</p><p>“我很乖的，被操的时候没有尾巴的，你抱我上去吧，求你了…” </p><p>王一博手心被蹭的全是水。他就算能一而再再而三地拒绝这种看上去像极了陷阱的请求，也抵挡不住单身Alpha遇到未被标记的发情期Omega时身体最直接的本能。</p><p>于是码头边传出“哗——”的水声。是有人被拉上了岸，落地时尾巴变成了腿。</p><p>肖战一旦将尾巴变回腿就更加抑制不住身体里的躁动，站都站不起来，更别提走路。美人蹙眉，软绵绵地举着手要人抱，被王一博略显粗鲁地用斗篷把人裹住，一把将人抱起来。被人抱着，Omega感觉到信息素的味道更加浓烈了，不知足地继续往这个Alpha怀里蹭。难耐又贪恋地嗅着王一博身上浓烈的雪松味。</p><p>他对陌生的Alpha未免有点太不设防，Omega最脆弱的脖颈无意识地暴露在王一博面前，Alpha一低头就能刺破颈后娇嫩的腺体，都不用信息素压制，轻而易举地就能把他彻底标记，让这只漂亮Omega的生殖腔从此只为自己打开，容纳自己的性器，等待精液的灌溉。</p><p>“一博，一博…好热…”</p><p>肖战想要跟他接吻，从唾液里汲取更多的信息素，但王一博只凶巴巴地让他不要乱动，说自己的衣服都被他弄湿了。</p><p>美人被拒绝了也不生气，果真乖得很，只是嘤咛一声，搂的更紧说：“你快一点呀，我好难受…腿那里好湿，流水了，被你抱着就流水了…”</p><p>王一博烦躁的恨不得直接咬他一口算了，不再搭话，释放出更多雪松味的信息素安抚着怀里的Omega。肖战呻吟一声，全身软得抬不起手，倒在男人怀里，话都说不出了。</p><p>所幸没走多久就到了。王一博别墅前本来有两个Beta兵，但感受到Alpha强烈的压迫无一不跑了个没影。他抱着已然神智不清的美人进了屋，王少将不懂怎么怜惜娇嫩的omega，把人丢在床上就俯身压过去，也不管人有没有摔疼。大手将修长的大腿掰开，虎口被磨出茧子的地方扼在肖战腿心最娇嫩的地方，有点痒，摸的他水一股一股地流。</p><p>Omega用于容纳粗大性器的洞口更是湿的一塌糊涂。床单是浅色的，乍一看已经湿了一小片。</p><p>润滑都免了。</p><p>“哈啊～进来，进来…” 美人整个陷在柔软的床上，一只无力的手去搂面前这个能够给予他快感的Alpha，另一只手当着男人的面就不得要领地探入自己的穴口，深深浅浅地戳弄。王一博不让他自己搞，单手攥住他的手腕摁在床头，裤子没有完全卸下，皮带上金属的部件碰到肖战的皮肤，凉的美人一阵颤栗。</p><p>“凉…好凉…”</p><p>Omega敏感娇贵，更别提肖战从小被上将养得娇生惯养，第一次被Alpha摁在身下就遇到王一博这种没耐心的。</p><p>“娇气。” 说着，他还是将皮带抽出来丢到了一边，继而握着粗长的性器，戳弄了几下Omega粉嫩的洞口。</p><p>“啊…进来哈啊…进来…里面好痒呜呜啊…！” 硕大的龟头抵在洞口，Alpha只需轻轻一挺腰就整根没入。房间里发出噗嗤的声响，是空气被挤出去声音，性器被夹在了一片湿软的甬道里。</p><p>“唔啊！！好大…好大嗯啊～” Alpha的性器粗长，操进来之后一点空隙都不留。从感官到身体整个被填满的感觉能让任何一个发情期的Omega癫狂，更加急切地乞求疼爱，乞求Alpha的顶弄。</p><p>“快点，快点，全部进来…哈啊——！！！” 年轻的少将脸帅几把大，连带着信息素都比别人的高级，光是闻着肖战就已经要尖叫着高潮，更别提被人压在身下操，噗嗤噗嗤的水喷湿了自己的腿根和王一博的衣物。</p><p>“操，你怎么水这么多？” 王一博从没见过水这么多的omega，第一次操Omega就遇到个这么会喷的，屁股里的水一汪一汪地浇在鸡巴上，仿佛自己操进的是个泉眼，顶一顶就有取之不尽的淫液。尤其对方还是男性，简直是天生适合挨操的骚货。</p><p>“嗯～重点，再重——呃啊！！啊！！” 肖战迷失在情欲中已经听不见对方的问题。他尖叫着，无助地攀附王一博的后背，指甲抓着对方的皮肤，带给了王一博一丝细微的疼痛感，但更多的是在激发情欲，激发暴虐的心绪。他听着omega放浪的请求，只想着要把他操坏了，操到翻着白眼儿失禁，一碰就躺在他身下高潮。</p><p>“操到你肚子里好不好？射进你的生殖腔，让你以后大着肚子继续挨操。” 王一博说完果不其然把他抱到了怀里，摁着腰继续往上顶。粗大的鸡巴蛮横地操弄着，一个劲地往里深入，无师自通地寻找Omega最娇嫩的生殖腔。</p><p>“哦哦嗯——！顶，顶进来了…额啊！！” 肖战原本迷迷糊糊半阖着的眼睛猛地瞪大，身下传来一阵从未有过的酸胀感，似乎是某个紧闭的地方被龟头强行撞开，弄的他尖叫一声，浑身哆嗦。</p><p>“呜呜操进肚子里了——额…嗯啊——不行了，不行了啊啊啊！！” 紧致的腔口被Alpha直接操开，身体不受控制的反复高潮，肖战已经说不清是不是爽。美人浑身过电一般地痉挛，再也承受不住似的，在瞬间就被插射。呜咽着，花摇柳颤地攀着自己的Alpha，把他当作唯一的依靠。</p><p>“标记我…标记我，求你了呜…” 高潮过后的Omega可怜巴巴地埋在王一博怀里，Alpha没有停下抽插，他身后的淫穴便不断地冒出更多的水。最后竟连生殖腔都被操的服服帖帖，尽心尽力地容纳、吸吮着男人粗大的性器。那儿原本何等娇嫩，王一博肆无忌惮地抽插，没一会儿就把他操得彻底崩溃，颤着嗓子无谓地说着胡话。</p><p>“呜啊…啊到了…到了——啊！！不要…不要！！！操死了，要被操死了…” </p><p>联邦上将最引以为傲的养子，金屋子里长大，第一次发情期就被敌国陌生的军官Alpha操的话都说不清楚，口水顺着嘴角流出。大声地对方身下浪叫：“啊呜呜…不行了，不行了…啊！！彻底标记我好不好？标记我…呃啊——！！！”</p><p>王一博猛地扇了一巴掌在这人肥大的屁股上，有意不说话，只是继续啪啪地操着，释放出浓郁的信息素让人不得不闭上了哭叫的嘴巴。一时间一屋子都萦绕着alpha霸道的雪松香和Omega风铃花交缠的味道。</p><p>这是联邦的Omega，还是联邦上将的养子。哪怕操起来再爽也不能真的标记他。</p><p>“标记我…不标记的话我的发情期要好久，求你了…呜…” 美人的屁股柔软有肉，少将打得上了瘾似的，啪啪啪的边操边揉。肖战被打得爽，被翻过去继续撅着屁股凹成S形给人操，眼泪不自觉地流，小声求着他标记自己。</p><p>王一博知道，在发情潮中被Alpha支配的Omega是没有理智的，他们遵从本能渴望被贯穿，渴望被咬破腺体，让强势的alpha信息素灌入自己的后颈。</p><p>肖战也是一样。</p><p>“那就多操你几次，操到你不发骚为止。”</p><p>肖战被顶的前后摇曳，闻言哇的一声哭了出来，说哪有这样的，不是这样算的，可惜王一博不听，到最后也只是咬着他胸前的奶头猛插了几下，咬破他的腺体进行临时标记。鸡巴在射精之前拔出来，穴口没了塞口，淫液争先恐后地流出，真像是被操失禁了。</p><p>“张嘴。”</p><p>“呜…哈啊…” 肖战哆嗦着被人掰开了嘴，龟头蹭着他的软舌顶弄，最后恶劣地射了他一脸。</p><p>“呜——哈啊，好多…为什么，为什么不射给我……” 美人脸上糊了白浊的精液也不恼，委屈的要命，拿手指抚过自己的唇瓣，尝了尝alpha精液的味道。</p><p>“好吃…为什么不给我…”</p><p>王一博看着眼前这个被自己糟蹋的不成样子的联邦第一美人：被操的香汗淋漓，对着陌生的Alpha就乱发骚，真是欠操。瑞凤眼里喊着氤氲的雾气，身材纤细，屁股大，水多，腿长，里面紧，不是一般Omega的那种漂亮。</p><p>漂亮也没用。</p><p>“射给你？想被不认识的alpha操怀孕吗。” </p><p>“不是不认识的alpha呀，你现在是我的alpha…” Omega被临时标记也会产生出对alpha的强烈依赖性。更别提美人还在发情期，皱着眉头一个劲地往王一博怀里扑。王一博由着他蹭，勾着他的下巴跟他接吻。</p><p>“唔唔…”</p><p>Omega不只信息素是甜的，舌头也是。</p><p>他亲了一会儿肖战又不行了，拉着他的手往后穴探，喘息渐重：“又湿了。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p>TBC.</p><p>本来只是想写个四千多字的一发完但是一发完不了了orz。。。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>R《惊潮》abo 2</p><p>凶巴巴少将Alpha x 娇滴滴美人鱼Omega</p><p>（这个时候还是少将哈不是上将 第一章开头标人设不严谨 正文没写错）</p><p>——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战发情期消耗大，但吃的依旧极少，大多时候是缠着王一博做爱，累了就贴着他睡过去。所幸王一博最近清闲，也真的就陪了他一个星期，几乎是寸步不离。偶有几次外出，回来的时候就见肖战身上套着一件他的衬衣，在他床上拿腿根蹭着他的衣物呻吟。</p><p>往往不得要领，为了那点衣服上的信息素泪眼婆娑。弄的自己越来越着急，恨不得蹭着桌角自慰。</p><p>每次看见王一博去而复返就撇着嘴巴要扑到少将身上，喘着气说你现在有事吗？没事的话能不能进来操操我啊。</p><p>王一博确实经常有事，不是所有的时候都给他。但他毫不吝啬自己的信息素，只要能让肖战舒服就好。</p><p>别的Omega他不知道，他捡来的这只确实挺乖的，舍不得看他难受。</p><p>等肖战的发情期结束了，不需要时时刻刻需要粘着他了，他才有空去了一趟首都，到总部做了个报告。</p><p>他上报组织关于自己是如何在海边捡到肖战的过程，出于不知道什么原因，大抵是对漂亮Omega的怜惜和私心，隐去了关于人鱼的部分。</p><p>只说因为对方身份特殊，他没有完全标记，目前只是初步的临时标记，问组织上是决定将人扣押，审问，还是如何处置。</p><p>如今联邦同帝国的关系用水火不容来形容也不为过。这时候肖战突然出现在帝国的海峡，需要警惕。</p><p>半日后总部发来指令，让王一博立刻对肖战进行完全标记。</p><p>联邦上将家的Omega，还是个养子，不一定能接触到什么有用的信息，但现在本来就关系紧张，贸然将人关押绝对不行，王一博作为Alpha进行完全标记，今后必要的时候用信息素直接控制更加简单合理。</p><p>王一博站在首长的办公桌前，脑子里浮现出肖战在自己的住处埋在自己枕头里的模样，往后捋了一把头发，舌头顶了顶后槽牙，抬起步子准备走了。</p><p>走之前他最后回头问道：“是命令？”</p><p>“军令如山。”</p><p>他点点头，走了。</p><p> </p><p>谁知道年轻的少将前脚刚离开总部的大门，还没来得及回到自己的住处呢，就接到了肖战的电话。</p><p>肖战自称从联邦跑出来的时候什么都没带，电话衣物都是王一博让人新买的。</p><p>电话一接通，美人鱼断断续续的喘息声就传到了他耳畔，很难耐的语气，跟发情期缠着他做爱时如出一辙。</p><p>“王一博…你在哪儿呀？我发情了，又发情了呜…好难受…”</p><p>少将原本打算往组织在首都分配的住处走，闻言脚步顿住，太阳穴突突地跳。他不了解Omega，但他刚离开几天，直觉这样高频率的发情不太正常。</p><p>他单手解开了胸前的第二个纽扣，有点冒火：“不是刚结束吗？”</p><p>“本来就没好彻底，这里又全是你的味道。你的信息素到处都是，你自己不知道吗？” 肖战在电话那头六神无主地哭，被折磨的实在难受，自己的手不由自主地探入身下娇嫩的穴里戳弄，接着喉咙里便迸出了颤抖的呻吟。</p><p>“呜嗯～哈啊…你快回来好不好？我不能找别的alpha…我已经被你临时标记了，不能找他们的…”</p><p>王一博说了句知道了，挂了电话，转身去了停机坪。他毕竟人在首都，赶回家已经是几小时后的事情。推开门，成熟风铃花甜腻的气息几乎要冲破屋顶，几乎是一瞬间就催促着他的腺体释放出同样浓烈的雪松香。</p><p>肖战被他暂时标记，只对他一个人发情。</p><p>“嗯…嗯～你怎么才来…给我，给我，好难受，要死掉了…” 美人鱼闻到了他的味道，浑身湿漉漉的从卫生间里出来。他应该是刚把尾巴变成腿，显得有些跌跌撞撞，一个劲地往自己的Alpha怀里钻。</p><p>王一博第一眼看见他的脚踝，骨感，一只手就可以握住，攥在手里摩挲的时候，美人会娇滴滴地呻吟，颤栗。</p><p>“什么时候发情的？”</p><p>“上午，今天上午，给你打电话之前就开始了…呜…好湿，我一直在流水，是不是要坏掉了？”</p><p>王一博搂住他说不会坏，是发骚了，继而把人抱起来揉着屁股亲吻，就近放到桌子上。</p><p>“今天标记我吗？” </p><p>肖战挺翘的屁股被桌面挤压，臀肉几乎要扑出来似得，被王一博捏在手里。男人一边玩他的屁股一边亲他，弄的他舒服，娇喘着，呼吸愈发急促。漂亮的眼睛酝酿着雨，对上王一博琥珀色的眼睛，那雨便翻天覆地，无一不往他心头上浇。</p><p>少将被他看的心软：“你想我标记你么。”</p><p>“想呀，见到你那天就想了，你不给…嗯唔唔——”</p><p>说完，王一博的信息素徒然释放，疯狂地涌向对方。他任由肖战皱着眉头靠在他肩膀上，探入手指去辱玩Omega湿润的穴口，沾了一手的淫液，放进美人软乎乎的嘴里。指腹欺负着粉红的唇舌，玩的对方嗯嗯啊啊说不出话，乖巧地含着自己的手指舔舐。</p><p>“转身，自己把屁股扒开。” </p><p>肖战照做，王一博便拽着他的手腕，直接从身后顶了进去。</p><p>“嗯～深…好深。”</p><p>感觉到肖战踉跄着靠着桌子都站不稳，他又攥住了对方另一只手腕，拿自己的皮带把人的两只手绑上。</p><p>“深才能操的你爽。” 王一博同样喘着粗气，有汗珠挂在鼻尖，低落在肖战的背脊。他寻找腺体的时候不小心蹭到了Omega的后颈，在那处敏感的腺体四周全都是不能乱碰的禁区，一碰就是情欲汹涌的闸门。</p><p>传说是联邦最漂亮的Omega仰起脖子尖叫了一声，早就准备好被咬破标记。哪怕指尖蜷缩，骨节泛红，也依旧站着等待，乖的出奇。</p><p>王一博看了他一眼，忍耐到了极限。组织让他标记，肖战自己也让他标记，他没理由继续等下去。</p><p>“呜嗯——！！”</p><p>薄薄的屏障被Alpha轻而易举地刺破，血液里Omega信息素疯狂地渴求他的加入，于是雪松的气息霸道地被灌入腺体，娇贵的美人不再是纯粹的风铃花香，更染上了Alpha的味道。</p><p>“啊啊——太多了…太多了呜啊！！不嗯呃，嗯啊！！” </p><p>被彻底标记所带来的强烈快感并非普通的性事可以比拟。肖战几乎有瞬间的失明，爽的两眼翻白，前端直接射出了淅淅沥沥的精液，想要抚摸自己，奈何手被捆住，有心无力。</p><p>但这仅仅是开始，Alpha的信息素灌入腺体使他彻底发情，体温更烫，意识更加模糊，几乎是片刻都无法忍受王一博的鸡吧埋在里面，而身下没有动作。</p><p>“操一操…进来，深一点，操我…嗯啊——哈啊…啊！”</p><p>王一博果真如他所愿，陪着他从墙边做到了床脚，抱着他抵在玻璃窗上，恶狠狠地操进彻底打开的生殖腔，勾着他的下巴接吻。舌头湿软，舔舐着对方的唇瓣，你来我往地吻出啧啧作响的水声，都被身下性器进出啪啪的撞击声淹没。</p><p>期间王一博觉得欲望有点不受控制了。明明肖战已经不缠着他要，他却还是掰着对方的臀瓣一个劲地往里凿，把人玩的喷了一次又一次，水渍留在了玻璃上，地板上，到处都是。</p><p>“不要，不行了，太多了王一博…到了，到了——要尿了呃啊啊～～！”</p><p>终于，Omega天生适合承受性事的身体也到了临界点，硬生生被操的前端失禁，痉挛着射出尿液。肖战反手被绑着，推拒都做不到，害怕了。</p><p>离他平生第一次跟Alpha上床也没过多久，被操尿带来的羞耻感席卷了大脑，竟是将他推上了长达数分钟的持续高潮。</p><p>王一博是被他的信息素勾得被动发情了。</p><p>“尿了呜…尿了，尿出来了…” </p><p>“操——骚货！别夹这么紧，放松。”</p><p>Omega整个人都处在被玩坏的状态中，胸膛起起伏伏，哪里听得进去。他娇嫩的生殖腔开始了前所未有的无规律收缩，吸住了一个劲往他敏感点上戳的龟头，不让他再放肆地进出。王一博倒吸了一口气，手臂上的青筋暴起，愣是最后狠操了几次才准备拔出去射在美人身上。</p><p>但不知为何，大概本着Omega对精液和生育的渴望，生殖腔绞得死紧，王一博不得已，白浊的精液全部射进了肖战的肚子里，射了一股又一股，拔出来的时候生殖腔自动闭合，一滴都没有流出。</p><p>王一博把他的手腕释放出来，黑色的皮带丢在一边。肖战的手发酸，半天抬不起来。</p><p>终于，缓了缓神，慢慢翻身，喉咙里不自觉地发出“嗯～”的一声，又无意识地摸了摸自己的肚子。</p><p>他原本平坦的小腹中现在被灌满了Alpha的精液，王一博射进来的精液。</p><p>“你射了好多…” 美人的腿根颤个没完，好不容易勉强睁开了眼界，嗓子却哑了。</p><p>王一博不说话，贴着他亲吻他的锁骨和下巴。</p><p>“你夹太紧了，我拔都来不及。”</p><p>肖战原本被亲的昏昏欲睡，但突然浑身抽搐了一下，发出了一种不同于性爱时撒娇的呻吟。</p><p>王一博问他怎么了？肖战嘴巴开开合合，最终没说话，只露出自己的尾巴给王一博看。</p><p>原本整齐闪亮的鱼鳞上有血，有几片居然脱落了。  </p><p>王一博皱着眉头，把人抱到怀里，不自觉就放轻了动作去摸他带着血迹的尾巴：“怎么回事，要紧吗。”</p><p>肖战的尾巴晃晃，在床上有点施展不开。</p><p>“你临时标记我以后不在我身边太久了，我在发情潮，没有你的信息素很容易就会死掉。”</p><p>“Omega被标记了都这样？”</p><p>果真娇贵难养。</p><p> </p><p>王一博手上有茧，尾巴敏感，肖战被摸得浑身发软，眯着眼睛把脸蛋往王一博怀里埋：</p><p>“不是。是因为我是人鱼，人鱼和人类的混血，所以没有信息素更容易死掉。人不会死的，最起码被临时标记的不会。”</p><p>他又说不过现在彻底标记了，王一博陪他几天鱼鳞就应该就会长回来了。</p><p>王一博沉思半晌。肖战的话提醒了他。他的Omega说自己是混血，想来多少是了解自己身世的。现今还不知道有多少人鱼存活于世上，以什么形态活着。是像肖战这样平时隐匿在人类中吗？他不知道，人鱼的传说有很多，他不敢去深想。</p><p>“你知道你父母是谁么？” </p><p>“嗯～知，知道…” 肖战没有注意到王一博情绪上的变化，只为了对方来回抚摸自己敏感鱼尾的手而颤抖。漂亮的Omega话语间已经句不成句，再一次发出那种可怜又浪荡的呻吟。他攥着王一博的胳膊，体温很烫，可他依恋地不肯松手。</p><p>“是谁？”</p><p>“妈，妈妈是人鱼…是这片海里出生的人鱼…呜嗯～湿了！湿了，一博…”</p><p>他再也忍不住了，迷离地抬头，勾着少将的脖子，问少将就这样子操他好不好。</p><p>“用尾巴？” 王一博搂着他的腰，喉结滚动，背影被窗外的光线拉长。得到美人的首肯后换了个位置，低头，在这张短时间内见证过他们无数次交媾的床上，亲密而又虔诚地亲吻美人鱼的尾巴。</p><p>他吻了一瞬，大手放在人鱼的胯骨上，抬头问：“怎么做？”</p><p>窗外隐约能看见远方的灯塔，天幕和海水分不清孰青孰蓝，哪一道颜色更重。美人鱼诞生于海底深处，他们不在乎人类庸俗的权欲，自愿以亲吻作为接受献祭的信号。</p><p>少将到底年轻，无知无觉的虔诚是臣服于爱欲的渴望。好像在海里的是他，他没尾巴，肖战有尾巴，可肖战在岸上看他，一次次被潮水冲刷。</p><p>潮涌潮落，爱欲永不止息，生命永无止境。</p><p>肖战拉着他的手，直奔自己肚脐下方半尺的地方。王一博觉得神奇，心脏跳得都比方才快了三分。他将手指伸进去揉了揉，那儿温暖湿润，正渴望着容纳坚硬炙热的性器，被他一碰就哆嗦，有个泉眼儿似的，粘稠的透明液体喷出来粘了他一手。</p><p>刚刚被他完全标记的Omega脸上还有来不及褪去的潮红。他说：“射进这里，可能会有小人鱼…”</p><p>那条鱼尾漂亮有力，但因为几个鳞片的脱落而显得脆弱残破，下摆微微蜷缩着，随着男人的动作而时不时收紧或放松。</p><p>“你要给我生人鱼吗？”</p><p>美人嘤咛一声，不回答，只是搂住他的背，在他耳边让他弄进来，今天全都弄进来。</p><p> </p><p>传说几十年前的这片海峡有渔民和商人经常来往。海面上常见两种波涛，往里卷的叫浪，往外涌的叫潮。他们相信海下有神明主掌，起风起浪，渔民不再出海，卖给商人的鱼虾坐地起价。</p><p>“那如果掀的是潮呢？”</p><p>“那是神明在咏诵对人的爱啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p><p> </p><p>作者还没想好正文要不要让大美人生美人鱼宝宝 各位读者老爷们怎么看？</p><p>【btw虽然是美人鱼，但是其实美人鱼那些东西不太重要，也不会有莫名其妙的回归海洋的情节。说到底赞子从小在人类社会长大，只是多条尾巴可以鱼尾play而已啦。绝对不虐，信我没错。四章应该可以完结！】</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>微博@十米九万李</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——</p><p> </p><p>美人鱼不知道怎么生孩子，但是生育的本能驱使着穴口不断收紧，确保精液不会流出。</p><p>“要生孩子胸会变大，会涨奶，没人帮你吃奶就该疼的乱哭了。” 王一博摸着他的小腹吓唬他。</p><p>“呜啊～我不管...射进来，射进来一博...嗯啊！！！！”</p><p>肖战是联邦最漂亮的Omega，娇贵，纤细，修长，插一插就抖着腿潮吹一样地喷，高潮的时候脖颈后仰，线条流畅，说不出的漂亮。</p><p>王一博抱着他往穴里凿，在房间里走两步那鸡巴就自己找上穴里的凸起，顶的美人又哭又叫。被龟头挤出来的透明水液流过腿根，淅淅沥沥滴在地板上。</p><p>他被摸了摸尾巴就几乎再次发情，掰开穴口用自己的手指抽插，嘴里的呻吟浪荡，手指间的淫丝构成一条线，故意在王一博面前舔掉。</p><p>于是少将就被勾引着，一点一点挤进了人鱼的嫩穴，一边摸着他的尾巴一边抽插。</p><p>“好大…嗯啊～好粗，太深了...好舒服...”</p><p>噗嗤噗嗤的水声越来越大，肖战的信息素缠着王一博的，汲取对方的味道。王一博低头跟他粘粘乎乎地接吻。美人鱼躺在他身下，仰着头，眼睛舒服得张不开，被亲的口水都从嘴角流下来。</p><p>“怎么这个洞也这么紧？嗯？”</p><p>王一博单发一个字节的时候让人无端觉得听着声音就能高潮。粗大的鸡巴被嫩穴吸的不想拔出来，有一下没一下地往里蹭。大手从尾巴摸到腰，又从腰摸到胸前两团玲珑的奶子，揉圆捏扁，围着奶头打转。</p><p>“嗯～～吸一吸…吸一吸…呃啊！！” 美人的奶尖先是被温热的舌头戳弄，而后又被唇瓣包裹，有点痒，有点湿漉漉的。结果王一博不知道发什么疯，不轻不重咬他一下，真当他是那些皮糙肉厚的Alpha了，没有轻重。</p><p>“痛！” 肖战眼睛跟穴一样湿，咬着下唇看他。泉眼不知什么时候就要涌出水来。</p><p>“谁吸一吸，吸哪里？” 王一博安抚似地啄了一口被他咬得红肿的奶头，重重往里顶了一下，把肖战吓得又啊啊地叫。</p><p>Omega的手指都比那些Alpha、Beta的要精致。</p><p>他捧起自己胸前的软肉，费力送到王一博面前。尾巴晃了晃，蹭到了男人的腿上，像那些上世纪的贵族爱好在餐桌下调情一般。</p><p>“你吸，吸这里…”</p><p>王一博不再说什么，一边操的他浑身痉挛浑身发抖，尖叫着说太大了，要死了，一边继续搂着他的后脑勺让王一博吸吮奶头，玩弄极具弹性的软乎乎的乳肉。</p><p>美人以往没发过情，没找过Alpha，自然也没被这么搞过。少将用的力气大一点他就哭，小一点就喘，左右都是弄的王一博气息不稳，骂他骚，让人吃奶嫌这嫌弃那，简直不知好歹。</p><p>“太难伺候了。” </p><p>少将站在浴缸里替他洗干净穴口流出来的白浊精液，肖战眯着眼睛，尾巴拍打着浴缸，没听清，问：“什么？”</p><p>“腿变出来，看看有没有肿。”</p><p>漂亮的Omega哦了一声，乖乖地叉开腿给他的Alpha又看又摸。</p><p>结果越摸越洗不干净了，水没完没了地往外涌，王一博又扶着鸡巴埋了进去。</p><p>肖战也不生气，搂着他的肩膀哼哼唧唧挨操。</p><p>王一博再一次内射的时候想，真的很乖。</p><p> </p><p>洗完尾巴和腿，肖战在王一博的床上很快就睡着。王一博是匆忙从总部赶回来的，估计过不了几天还得去。他见肖战睡得沉，想了想，换衣服去了一趟基地的医疗室。</p><p>他有段时间没来了，换了衣服也盖不住浑身的风铃花味儿。</p><p>基地里是没有Omega的，喊他首长的Alpha踩着军靴，老远闻到味儿都要好奇地多看两眼，偷偷猜是不是他们认识的omega？还是那晚船上带下来的？</p><p>猜的火热朝天，等王一博真的跟他们擦肩而过，又收敛了神情，丝毫不敢显出八卦。</p><p>王一博不管他们，一路进了医疗室。这里工作的都是Beta，以避免Alpha和Omega血液里信息素的影响。尽管如此，有些Beta还是能闻到一点味道。</p><p>那医生戴个眼镜，穿着白大褂，懒洋洋陷在椅子里。他跟王一博关系好，闻到了雪松之外的甜腻气息，直起身子揶揄说什么时候养了Omega？闻着好像怪甜的，全是花的味儿。</p><p>说罢无视王一博的臭脸，又补充道：“诶，可惜我是个Beta啊，闻也闻不明白。”</p><p>王一博懒得理他：“Omega抑制剂你有没有？”</p><p>“有，你要那玩意儿干嘛？” 那个Beta走到密密麻麻的储物保险柜前，一边输密码一边说，“按比分配，少将一次最多取两支，要几支？”</p><p>战争致使人口数量锐减。无论是在帝国还是联邦，纯正的Omega抑制剂都价格高昂，哪怕是基地里都没配多少，总部几乎是严格地控制着使用数量。</p><p>肖战也就是被联邦那个老上将收养，否则这么多年使用的抑制剂加起来都贵的够呛。</p><p>“两支。”</p><p>从基地拿抑制剂是会有记录的。但王一博知道外面卖的抑制剂全掺了货，鬼知道有什么副作用。</p><p>“拿好。” </p><p>“谢了。” 王一博拿着抑制剂刚准备走，余光又扫到了刚才beta拿抑制剂的储物柜。</p><p>他突然开口：“所有军官的信息素都存在这里？”</p><p>那人喝了口水，随口答：“是啊，怎么了？”</p><p>王一博思考着，又问：“我存了多少？”</p><p>“当时应该是给你们每人抽了3cc。你的信息素比较有用，好像抽了4cc。”</p><p>“Omega发情的时候用抑制剂好还是用信息素好？”</p><p>“当然是信息素啊，抑制剂说白了用完了都得’回弹’，信息素对Omega的安抚性在科学上是无法替代的…你问这个干什么？” </p><p>Beta放下水杯突然顿住，猛然抬头，怀疑地问：“你不是吧，真养了外面的Omega啊？我以为你就睡几次...我跟你说信息素绝对不行！你想都别想啊！这都是以后基地要用的，不是拿来给Omega——”</p><p>王一博直接转身打断他：“把我的信息素拿出来。”</p><p>“你疯了吧你，绝对不行！我没这个权利自作主张…哎哎你拔qiang干什么啊！！” </p><p>…于是王一博如愿以偿地给肖战拿到了自己的信息素提取液。走的时候手里还拿着那个小巧的加固容器把玩。不过一指节的大小，但浓度极高，用个几次不成问题。</p><p>他就这么随便拿在手里颠着分量，吓得旁边的Beta大气不敢出，咬着牙嚷嚷：“你他妈别颠了！！”</p><p>少将的脸被天花板上的白色灯光照得漠然。他把东西收进了军装左胸前的口袋，隔着一堆大大小小的作战徽章，倒也看不出里面装了东西。</p><p>出门的时候拍拍那个Beta的肩膀，头也不回地走了。</p><p>回家的路上接到上面通知，边境有动乱。王一博离得近，被命令晚上之前赶过去。</p><p>他看了眼时间，还是先回了家。</p><p> </p><p>到了家肖战不在床上，大概是醒了，去做别的事了。</p><p>“肖战？” 他弯腰把掉到地上的枕头捡起来，转了一圈，最后透过窗户才看见肖战站在码头边。</p><p>大海好平静，就是太大了，大的望不到边际。衬得肖战好小，明明站在窗户下面，王一博都觉得一眨眼间人就会找不见。</p><p>美人鱼跳进海里还能被找到吗？</p><p>王一博不知道。</p><p>他下楼寻过去，皮鞋踩上潮湿的木板发出响声，开口问：“怎么出来了？” </p><p>肖战听见，转身凑了过来，拽着他的衣袖伸出手给他看：“我刚刚救的。”</p><p>手心里是一只桔红色的海星。</p><p>王一博搂他的腰：“现在救活了吗？”</p><p>“活了。它好像见过我，它说上一次我尾巴在水里乱扑腾，把它女朋友砸晕了。”</p><p>“…海星的女朋友？” </p><p>“嗯。哎，它说它女朋友是条鱼诶！” </p><p>王一博眉头直跳，摸摸自己的Omega被风吹乱的头发，有点无语：“什么玩意儿？跨种族恋爱？”</p><p>肖战：“对啊，怎么了，海星不能跟鱼在一起吗？” </p><p>“能能能，鱼都能跟人在一起，海星怎么不行。” </p><p>王一博搂着他的腰随便敷衍了两句，越看那只在小美人手心蹭来蹭去的海星越觉得长得磕碜，说，“它现在活了吧？我们能回家了不？”</p><p>肖战点头，蹲下来让海星爬走，黏在王一博身上走回家。</p><p>王一博带着他走，说：“我一会儿就得走了，边境有事，快的话两三天能回来。你发情期好了吗？能控制住吗？”</p><p>肖战说比之前好了，就是不知道会不会突然失控。王一博把兜里的信息素和抑制剂都给了他，让他难受了自己选着用。</p><p>“那我想你了怎么办呀？是不是不能找你啊。”</p><p>“我很快就回来。现在联邦到处找你，你还是不要出去了。等我回来给你配个内线通讯仪。”</p><p>“我走了。” 最后少将亲了亲美人鱼的嘴巴，搂着他释放出雪松香的信息素，算是安慰显然还离不开他的Omega。</p><p>事情处理起来很快，但需要走几个流程。几天后王一博风尘仆仆地从边境撤回来，没来得及回家就被叫到总部，又是折腾了一下午。</p><p>他一从总部大门出来就摘了军帽和手套，往手下的手里一塞，大步流星地往外走。嘴里阴阳怪气地把帝国排的上名号的高层都骂了一遍，丝毫不在乎门口站得笔直的站岗人员。</p><p>“总部的这些王八蛋一个比一个不是东西，背地里富的养十个八个O的都有，一打仗就都成孙子了，半天憋不出个屁来。要军费还得我们这些流血拼命的师长营长亲自来问他们要，这样下去能这仗能打赢才有鬼！”</p><p>手下跟在他身后听着，不敢说话，也不敢附和。等王一博出了大门才开口：“少将，总部昨天对联邦那个Omega肖战做了新安排，您知道吗？”</p><p>王一博猛地转头看他，太阳穴突突地跳，声音直接高了八个度：“你说什么？！”</p><p>手下吓得冒冷汗，告诉他说总部的高层都很关注这个Omega。据说是帝国安插在联邦的卧底传来的消息，说联邦的老上将偷偷派人在找肖战。组织说这个Omega应该有用，否则为什么要偷偷摸摸的找人？一定得在联邦的人查出来什么之前进行审问。</p><p>王一博控制住想要揍他的欲望，冷笑：“你他妈刚才都在干什么，装哑巴吗？怎么不干脆等我死了以后烧香告诉我！？”</p><p>“对不起少将！之前在前线战事紧张，我不知道这种事情该不该汇报...其实大家都觉得您应该没那么关心那个Omega，标记他也只是因为组织安排了任务…”</p><p>王一博怒极反笑。</p><p>“老子不喜欢他？不喜欢他我还标什么记？！”</p><p>骂完也不管上尉低头站在原地，摔上悬浮车门就让司机走了。</p><p>他一路上都皱着眉头。组织的那些臭Alpha下手没轻没重，肱二头肌比大脑发达，用脚趾头想都知道他们准备怎么审肖战。</p><p>严刑逼供，实在不行再让他这个Alpha用信息素。</p><p>肖战那么娇生惯养，他平常骂都骂不得的，怎么能让他们审？</p><p>催促之下车开的飞快。王一博下车的时候更是直接抽出了手qiang。走进大门闻到陌生Alpha的劣质信息素味道，zi弹更是直接进入了qiang膛。</p><p>进到客厅里，一眼就看见两个总部派来的Alpha身着墨绿色军装，想要直接把肖战带走。</p><p>总部的人胆子越来越大了，他的私宅都敢闯。</p><p>“一博！” 肖战看见王一博来了，一个劲地跑过去往对方身上扑。被男人没有拿qiang的手接住，搂住腰，在怀里拍了拍说没事了。</p><p>王一博看见肖战泛红的眼睛更生气了。</p><p>“新德七队，代号1367，1643。” 那两个Alpha大概认得他，就算不认得他的脸也知道他的名字或肩膀上的军衔。跟他敬完礼，其中一个说，“首长，我们在执行总部的任务，这个Omega是我们的审讯对象，请您——”</p><p>那Alpha话还没说话，王一博便打断他，释放出一股蛮横的信息素，跟对方的信息素在空气中相互排斥威胁。</p><p>“你还知道我是首长？”</p><p>他搂着肖战，亲了一口对方的脸颊后将人带到沙发上坐好。随后掀起眼皮睨了那两人一眼，又看了一眼肖战要哭不哭的表情。</p><p>语气丝毫不客气地说：“不是要审么？我都来了，那就在这儿审吧。”</p><p>两个Alpha面面相觑，拿不定主意，在心里暗骂倒霉。为避免现在这样的冲突发生，本来这次的行动是要在王一博回来之前就完成的。可是先前总部派别人来的时候肖战身上全是王一博的信息素味儿，Alpha根本没能靠近。</p><p>如今倒好，人都坐在王一博腿上了，他们要怎么审？</p><p>把人从少将的腿上铐下来带走吗？</p><p>僵持了一会儿，一个Alpha咬咬牙，大概是第一次被这么看不起，大着胆子上前一步说：“我们是在执行总部的命令！不管这个Omega跟你是什么关系，现在总部让我们带走审讯，那就是帝国的犯人！你这样拒绝配合命令，我们可以去总部上报揭发你私自扣押嫌犯——”</p><p>王一博的脸色已经不能用不好来形容了。</p><p>他看着眼前这个劣等Alpha，释放出战场上使用的侵犯性信息素，是攻击和威胁的信号。</p><p>一时间满屋子都是外放的信息素。不是肖战平时闻到的跟他调情的那种香，是很凌厉的，危险的味道。</p><p>美人鱼离王一博最近，好在是Omega，自己的Alpha的信息素不对他产生负面影响。只是小声嘤咛，身子软在了对方的怀里。</p><p>对面的两个Alpha就没那么好受：强烈的压迫感迫使其中一个话没说完就跪在了地上，另一个也脸色发白，产生了强烈的排斥反应。</p><p>王一博持续不断地施压，坐在沙发上一字一顿道：</p><p>“我说，就这么审。”</p><p> </p><p>帝国最年轻的少将，优质Alpha，家里三代都在帝国中央有过举足轻重的地位。祖上数人为国捐躯，雕塑和纪念碑至今立在首都园林。</p><p>几乎是一出生就继承了祖辈至高无上的殊荣和特权。</p><p>那两个Alpha知道了。有王一博在，他们带不走肖战。</p><p> </p><p>…总部的人随便问了几个问题就赶忙撤退。人刚走，受惊的Omega立马就粘粘乎乎地释放出自己香甜的信息素，勾着自己Alpha的脖子索吻。</p><p>“他们的信息素都好难闻。” 美人一条腿挂在王一博身上，像个八抓鱼一般缠着他，委屈地说着。眼里含泪，眼尾泛红，急促的喘息从嘴里溢出，空气里尽是风铃花成熟的味道。</p><p>王一博把qiang收起来，单手搂着他，不让他滑下去：“我的就好闻了？”</p><p>“嗯，喜欢你的...” 肖战闻了一会儿就受不了了，整个脑袋埋在他颈窝里，不自主地开始小声呻吟。</p><p>王一博揉揉他后脖根敏感温热的腺体，哄着说：“那喜欢我还是喜欢我的信息素？”</p><p>肖战被揉的浑身一颤，像是被扼住了命门般，全凭王一博发落。不知不觉，刚才放在他腰上的大手也已经顺着他的脊柱摩挲着往下滑去，害他嘤咛了一声，腿都更软几分。</p><p>“说话，喜欢我还是我的信息素？”</p><p>漂亮娇贵的Omega咬着下唇强忍住生理性泪水，被操开过的生殖腔已经开始难耐地收缩。听见抱着他的男人依旧是一副不急不慢的语气，美人简直急的要哭。</p><p>最后被摸的受不了，崩溃地说：“喜欢你…只喜欢你，只要你操，不要给他们碰，就要你…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p><p>可能还得两章才能写完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>肖战想做爱的时候眼睛都是湿的，手指贴在王一博的衣服上，粘人粘得紧，信息素在空气里到处乱窜。</p><p>“插进来好不好？” 他捧起王一博的手，含住男人中指的一个指节，很难耐似的，含含糊糊道，“快点，流水了，湿…”</p><p>美人抵抗不住王一博的信息素，也抵抗不了王一博。</p><p>Alpha把修长的手指从他口中抽出，暧昧地蹭过Omega殷红的下唇，一路下移。隔着衣物一摸，果不其然，裤子透着湿意，估计全是生殖腔里流出来的液体。</p><p>“怎么光是摸摸就不行了？” </p><p>他坐在沙发上，肖战正岔着腿坐在他腿上，扭着屁股蹭来蹭去的动作间淫水愈发泛滥，忍不住伸手去解Alpha的裤链。</p><p>闻言一边亲他一边委屈道：“你走了好多天…”</p><p>王一博不动，由着对方舔吮自己的唇瓣，连绵不断地浅浅地亲吻。他随口问：“好多天？我走了多少天？”</p><p>肖战对上他的眼睛：“六天，今天是第七天。”</p><p>“六天没见，王一博，我好想你。”</p><p>是啊，六天，整整六天没见。</p><p>传说人鱼都长寿，在深海里可以度过百年。可是他们天生渴望有人的世界，漂亮又单纯，上了岸见到了人，几句话的时间就决定要付出一切。</p><p>飞鸟要爱上太阳，大海要爱上陆地，美人鱼来自海底，纵使再多前车之鉴，他们都还是会爱上人的。</p><p>肖战的眼睛就像门外的海一样。他眨眨眼睛掀起滔天巨浪，每一滴眼泪落在手心都灼热滚烫。</p><p>王一博抱着他在安静的屋内对望，一瞬间内没来由地呼吸停滞，心房滚烫。</p><p>肖战的妈妈要他不要爱上人类。如今他恪守了二十年的承诺全部化为了刺向王一博的匕首，仿佛有滚烫的血液喷涌而出，这种瞬间虚幻的疼痛王一博一辈子都不会忘。</p><p>“...进来好不好？”</p><p>美人鱼迈开长腿从他身上爬下来，倚在沙发的另一端。自己脱了裤子张开双腿把泥泞的穴口给男人看，面色潮红。</p><p>王一博的喉结不自觉地滚动了一圈，凑过去单膝撑在沙发上，低头凑近，炙热的呼吸都扑打在Omega细腻的皮肤上。</p><p>“痒，一博，痒…”</p><p>男人紧盯着那处只为自己打开的穴口，先是拿手浅浅地戳弄了两下，听见他的Omega被他揉的连声浪叫，急促地喘息，胸膛剧烈起伏，鬼使神差地梏住肖战的腿根，俯身将头埋进了对方双腿之间湿软的水穴。</p><p>几乎是一瞬间内，肖战的小腿在空中乱踢了两下，推着王一博的肩膀就哭着要高潮。</p><p>他本能承受不住这种新奇猛烈的快感，想要躲开，但王一博舔得痴迷，摁着他的膝盖不让。</p><p>“别动，给骚逼舔舔就不痒了。”</p><p>肖战听见那两个污秽的字眼，激动地忍不住要咬住自己的下唇，以免放浪的叫床声外泄。</p><p>他从前是联邦上将的养子，没有Alpha伴侣，更没有单身Alpha会用这两个字来叫他。</p><p>“不是，不骚…不行了嗯啊——！！！不要了，不要…好脏…呜呜啊！！！”</p><p>王一博拍了他侧臀一巴掌说还不骚？不骚水怎么这么多？沙发都被你淹了。把娇贵的Omega说得泪眼婆娑，嘤嘤呜呜地摇头，没几下就猛地挺起了胸脯，翻着白眼到了高潮。</p><p>“到了！！到了呜呜啊～～啊嗯！！”</p><p>男人湿软的舌头感觉到了穴口的不规律收缩，反而变本加厉地模仿性交的动作戳弄着内壁，舔得啧啧作响，屋内水声一阵接一阵，夹杂着Omega高潮时的呻吟，嗯嗯啊啊的没完没了。</p><p>到后来肖战只能绷紧了脚趾掐着王一博的肩膀浪叫。他不敢扭着屁股往后缩了，因为挣扎的越厉害，王一博就吸得越用力。娇嫩的穴口已经被吃到艳红，柔软的腺体温热，高潮过后的信息素懒洋洋地散发着带情欲的花香，淫靡又放浪。</p><p>“进来…” </p><p>Omega被舔的浑身发软，终于受不住了，开始贴着少将的耳廓想要他插进来，换身下粗长的性器插进来。</p><p>王一博于是照做，鸡巴整根进入，对着生殖腔顶弄，龟头每一次碾过凸起的敏感点，肖战都会不自觉地张开嘴巴，好听地喘息。</p><p>“好大…好粗，顶到最里面了…呜啊！！”</p><p>肉棒啪啪地往里撞，每一次抽出都带出一些水液，发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音。肖战被顶的前后摇曳，逐渐无法思考，只是一个劲地攀着王一博说好舒服，里面好满。</p><p>王一博受不得他顶着这张漂亮的脸蛋，眯着眼睛说这些淫荡的话，身下的性器又硬又烫，一时间顶的更快。</p><p>他攥住Omega略显骨感的手腕，带着他一路摸到身下正被鸡巴干弄的肚子，恶劣地说：“摸摸，这么深会不会顶到宝宝？”</p><p>原本还在嗯嗯啊啊叫唤的人不知是不是被干傻了，居然真的受惊了似得，神智不清地护着肚子想要往后缩。美人推搡着，摇着头，可怜兮兮地对粗鲁的Alpha说：“不要顶宝宝，不要…嗯啊～！”</p><p>看着太好欺负了。哪有什么宝宝，肖战自己就是宝宝。</p><p>王一博浑身的血液都涌向下腹，拽着美人的腰摁在身下，摸摸肖战的小腹，继续不依不挠：“怀了宝宝还要找操，你是不是骚，嗯？”</p><p>肖战听着他说诨话，仿佛自己真的是个怀着孕还要找男人肏穴的骚货，顿时感觉兴奋又羞耻。咬着下唇断断续续地哭，没一会儿就尖叫着，哆嗦着身子高潮了。</p><p>“不行了，要操坏了，老公，老公，不要了…”</p><p>王一博把高潮过后酸软乏力的人鱼抱到了床上，直接俯身操进了紧致的生殖腔，粗大的鸡巴大开大合地往里凿。</p><p>美人鱼爽的想要大声浪叫，但嗓子发不出声音，好像被过多的快感压得短暂地失了声。他绷着腿，有些虚脱地流出生理性眼泪，眼前甚至出现了白光。</p><p>“怎么操了这么多次还是这么紧？水也这么多。”</p><p>男人的鸡巴被湿软温热的穴口吸得爽了，忍不住拍打肖战的侧臀。肉浪翻涌，每打一下肖战就叫一声，明明没怎么用力，却被刺激到了似的，穴口兴奋地收缩。</p><p>“夹这么紧，骚死了。”</p><p>Alpha骂了一句，最后快速地抽插了几下，而后便全部射进了Omega张开的生殖腔内，整整攒了一个星期的精液，把人鱼原本平坦的小腹灌得鼓鼓囊囊。</p><p>“嗯啊～哈，好多，装不下了，装不下了…呜啊！！！”</p><p>肖战被射的浑身酥麻，抱着王一博的手臂撒娇，啜泣的模样让人想要弄脏。想要射在他漂亮的脸上，射在肥臀上方的腰窝，射进锁骨浅浅的凹陷处，射进一开一合的嘴里。</p><p>“装得下的，全装下了，好乖。”</p><p>肖战摸摸肚子，嘤咛着说再多就装不下了。</p><p>王一博不明显地抿唇笑了。他抱着自己的Omega在床上亲了亲，用体温和信息素安慰着高潮过后的美人。</p><p>看看太阳，暂时还没到睡觉的时候。他趁人还没睡着，先拿了拖鞋过来，蹲在地上攥住肖战的脚踝替他穿上。</p><p>“别睡，现在睡了晚上睡不着。”</p><p>肖战嗯了一声，晃晃被王一博握住的脚，有些不太适应：“你干嘛突然给我穿鞋啊，我自己会穿的呀。”</p><p>又不是真的没上过岸的美人鱼。</p><p>王一博给他穿完，摩挲着他脚上突出的骨头，自己蹲在地上也沉思了片刻，半晌才说：“刚刚起来的时候看见了，顺手就拿来了。”</p><p>说完他起身：“不管这些，走，去洗澡。能自己走吗？”</p><p>娇娇软软的Omega自然是起不来的，得被抱着才行。于是王一博把肖战抱了起来，走向浴室。期间美人鱼搂着他，乖乖把头靠在伴侣的肩膀上，说：“你对我真好呀。”</p><p>王一博抱着他还空出了一只手开窗，准备散一散屋子里的味道，闻言嗯了一声算作回答。肖战勾着他的脖子，又问：“那你喜不喜欢我？”</p><p>三两步就走到浴室了，同样是汗津津的少将把他放进浴缸里，弯腰放着水，说：“嗯，喜欢你。”</p><p>肖战心情很好，拉着王一博要他一起洗。</p><p>水放好了，王一博跨进来抱着肖战，让人躺在自己身上。在浴缸里，肖战自然而然地变出了尾巴，鱼尾就靠在浴缸边缘，时不时晃一晃。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>天黑得很晚。</p><p>王一博摸着肖战被水浸湿的头发，轻声问：“我不在的时候他们来了几次？”</p><p>肖战说昨天来了一次，但是你的信息素味儿太浓了，原本那两个人被吓跑了，今天这两个刚到你就来了。</p><p>王一博亲亲他的脸颊，有些抱歉。肖战靠在自己身上快要睡着，呼吸平稳，他才愈发觉得对方太轻。</p><p>肖战是从联邦出来的，不该这么轻的，以后得好好养。</p><p>他声音有些沙哑地开口：“你养父对你好么？”</p><p>肖战睁开了眼睛，里面没有海浪，大海很平静。</p><p>“不好。” 美人在伴侣怀里很放松，歪着头，想事情的时候不自觉地摇摇尾巴，“他每周都要拔我的鳞片，给我抽血，拿我的血做实验。</p><p>“很疼的。</p><p>“他们还说美人鱼有两条命，两颗心脏。找到第二颗心脏，可以得到长生不老的能力——其实都是以前那些人鱼贩子自己编的，他们居然真的信。</p><p>“他试了那么多年都没试出什么，最近两年大概是年纪大了，血越抽越多…我就出来了。”</p><p>王一博很安静地听着，肖战不说话了，于是屋子里只有窗外传来的海浪拍打在礁石上的声音。</p><p>肖战不知道他在想什么。</p><p>等到他以为王一博不会说什么了的时候，对方才开口。</p><p>“...你在他们那儿吃了很多苦。” 他抱着肖战的手臂紧了紧，开了口，连心脏都传来了强有力的跳动声，清晰可闻，很让人安心。</p><p>“以后都不会了。”</p><p>肖战扭过头，又眨眨眼睛，温柔地捧着王一博的脸同他接吻。王一博闭着眼睛，看不见他的表情。</p><p>过了一会儿，浴缸里的水开始凉了，少将准备起身，而起身前则莫名地加了一句：“其实跟着我也没那么好的。”</p><p>他没看肖战，看的方向是大海。</p><p>肖战从那儿来。</p><p>肖战：“为什么不好？”</p><p>王一博：“不知道仗什么时候打完。哪天要是我回不来了，你怎么办？”</p><p>这次他说话间走出了浴缸。美人鱼翻身坐起，趴在浴缸边缘，握住男人的手，说了一句：“…我不会让你死的。”</p><p>王一博少有地笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…这天晚上海风很大，肖战一直等到身边的男人睡着了以后才睁开眼睛。他动作轻盈地下床，从落地窗出去，迈着双腿走到海边。</p><p>声音轻的连想来警觉的王一博都没发觉。</p><p>他在水里又一次变出了尾巴，月光照在他身上，睫毛落下的阴影遮住了眼睛里的光。人鱼锋利的指甲毫不犹豫地戳向自己，忍着剧痛扣出鱼鳞下的芯片，血肉模糊，大片的鱼鳞被染红。</p><p>肖战打量着手里这个生在自己身体里二十年的东西，挥手将它丢向大海。</p><p>海浪向往常一样泛着银白色的光，日复一日，年复一年，不曾改变。他有些愣神， 突然间就心道说好像也没那么疼。</p><p>海真大，不知道妈妈当年是在哪里上岸的。古往今来的美人鱼要是不来海边，可能就不会那么早死了。</p><p>妈妈当年爱上了一个人类。</p><p>如今他好像也一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>微博@十米九万李</p><p> </p><p>Abo文学</p><p> </p><p>凶巴巴少将Alpha x 娇滴滴美人鱼Omega</p><p>5</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战回到床上，尾巴隐隐作痛，换成了腿也还是一样。他知道自己丢了芯片早晚要被联邦的人发现，短时间内不能待在这片海滩了。</p><p> </p><p>于是第二天早上王一博和他面对面坐着吃早饭的时候，他脚翘在王一博膝盖上，跟对方说：“一博，你还要回首都吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，今天去一下，得跟组织上头做汇报。很快回来。”</p><p> </p><p>肖战想了想，又不安分地把脚翘高了点：“你带我去首都吧，不要整天跑来跑去了。”</p><p> </p><p>王一博喝了口水，问他：“你不用待在海边吗？”</p><p> </p><p>肖战说不用的，在联邦的时候他整年都看不到海。</p><p> </p><p>“在首都我都住基地宿舍，没这儿舒服，可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>美人鱼见他算是答应了，开心得眼睛都眯了起来：“能跟你待在一起就可以呀。”</p><p> </p><p>于是当天王一博就带肖战坐飞梭机去了首都。美人鱼对气压的变化敏感，有点晕机，靠在自己的Alpha身上哼哼。王一博没办法，搂着他耐心地用信息素一点一点慢慢哄，好不容易才把人哄睡着。</p><p> </p><p>到了基地肖战还是迷迷糊糊的。首都空气干燥，偏冷。王一博是Alpha，所以原本完全没有察觉。但肖战不是，肖战是Omega，一个劲的哆嗦，显然衣服穿少了，扯着少将的袖子，还没来得及说话就先打了个喷嚏。</p><p> </p><p>于是王一博新升上来的副官从基地出来帮忙搬行李的时候，一眼就看见自家少将牵着个漂亮高挑的男性Omega，正把大衣脱下来裹在对方身上。</p><p> </p><p>少将背对着自己帮那Omega把那衣领系上，问那人说：“还冷吗？”</p><p> </p><p>那个Omega闻了闻衣服上的雪松香，撇着嘴对王一博说：“你都没跟我说这里这么冷～”</p><p> </p><p>副将以为王一博又要说Omega娇气难养，但是看王一博盯着美人缩在衣服里的模样，脸上分明写着娇气也没什么不好。</p><p> </p><p>副官隔着一点距离站着，不好意思打扰，干等了近一分钟才毕恭毕敬跑过去开口对王一博说：“首长好！”</p><p> </p><p>中气十足。</p><p> </p><p>然后这个不过十九岁的Alpha副将又偏头对上了一旁肖战漂亮的脸，一时间面红耳赤，有点不知所措。</p><p> </p><p>他从小在军营里泡大，没见过几个Omega，更别提肖战这般模样的男性Omega。方才在远处不太觉得，但现在走近了看才发觉这人不是一般好看，不愧是联邦第一漂亮的Omega。</p><p> </p><p>年轻的男孩站得笔直，结结巴巴地对肖战喊道：“这位，这位，肖…首、首长夫人…”</p><p> </p><p>王一博看他不争气的样子就好笑，把两个箱子丢给他，说：“行了，东西先拿进去。”</p><p> </p><p>那副官如释重负，对着肖战鞠了个躬，一溜烟跑了。</p><p> </p><p>美人鱼看小男孩儿落荒而逃的背影抿着嘴笑，搂着王一博的胳膊，凑近他耳边问：“你手下的小孩都这么好玩吗？”</p><p> </p><p>王一博不理他，掰着美人鱼的肩膀转了个身，大手掀开他脖颈后部的碎发，从兜里掏出阻隔贴贴在腺体上：“基地里很多Alpha，挺烦人的，不过你不用去那儿。军官的住宿区也有别的Omega家属在，都贴着气味阻隔贴，很安全。” </p><p> </p><p>肖战乖乖听着，低头任他处理后颈。片刻后王一博轻轻摁了一下他的腺体，说：“好了，进去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>美人鱼还没来得及转身，隔着薄薄的贴纸，王一博蜻蜓点水地啄了一下他的腺体。</p><p> </p><p>进了基地以后王一博就去忙了。熟门熟路地进了上级的办公室。他原本还留意着墙上的电子时钟，盘算着回去后陪肖战吃晚饭。</p><p> </p><p>谁知他汇报完正事以后，那年过半百的中将叫住他，缓缓起了身，从身后的橱窗里拿出了一个相框给他看。</p><p> </p><p>中将对他招招手，说：“一博，你过来看。”</p><p> </p><p>王一博觉得奇怪，心下生出各种猜测，那种风雨欲来的感觉愈发强烈。</p><p> </p><p>“看见了，首长。是我父母和您的合照。”</p><p> </p><p>中将点了点头，不知何时依然布满褶皱的手指抚过相框，缓缓开口：“你父母都是了不起的人。”</p><p> </p><p>王一博站着听，不说话。拿着相框的人叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“一博，如果以后帝国不用打仗了，你想干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>少将不知何故，先抬头看了一眼不断变化的时钟。</p><p> </p><p>因他祖辈的荣耀，他仿佛从出身起就被规划好了要同先人走一样的道路。要刻苦，要为帝国奉献，要做最优秀的Alpha，直到死在炮火下的那天。没人给过他选择，长大以后他也没时间思考别的选择。</p><p> </p><p>所以过了半晌，王一博也只是诚实道：“不知道。”</p><p> </p><p>他说：“首长，我没想过。你问这个基地里任何一个军官他们都是一样的答案。”</p><p> </p><p>中将叹气：“我们的人在联邦传回来的紧急消息，最晚下个月，联邦要动手了。”</p><p> </p><p>少将愣了愣，思考了片刻问：“我们这边呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“二十一天以后。”</p><p> </p><p>中将背着手在屋内走了两步，转过身，眼睛对上王一博的：“东西两条线。东边是海。你是海军出身，上面点名要你，三天后归队。”</p><p> </p><p>王一博不动声色，没太大的反应，让人看不透他在想什么。过了片刻，突然自嘲般地笑了，抬头半开玩笑道：</p><p> </p><p>“首长，我这次要是淹海里光荣牺牲了，帝国能帮我养家里的那位不？”</p><p> </p><p>中将拍了拍他的肩膀，王一博领命告辞。</p><p> </p><p>出了办公室的门走到住宿区，成年人步行三到四分钟的距离。王一博一直到推门见到屋里的肖战时，才猛然意识到自己居然不记得过去的三分钟里都想了什么。</p><p> </p><p>屋内，肖战正坐在椅子上吃副官送来的草莓，听见动静扭头笑着看他：“你回来啦？”</p><p> </p><p>王一博盯了他半晌，然后随手将腺体上的气味抑制剂撕掉丢在一旁。</p><p> </p><p>于是雪松香铺天盖地弥漫在屋内，Omega嘤咛一声，眼尾泛红。看着Alpha走过来，抬头搂住了他的脖子。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？一博，怎么了…唔哈啊——！！”</p><p> </p><p>王一博用牙撕掉美人鱼脖子后面的贴纸，一口咬在柔软温热的腺体上，刺激得对方手足无措，红着脸发出难耐的呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>他始终一言不发，只是色情地舔舐着对方的脖子，一路亲一路吻，堵着Omega柔软的唇瓣，欺负他，不让他发出声音，只能呜呜地哼，拿小腿勾王一博的腰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…王一博想，他原先应该是不喜欢Omega的。</p><p> </p><p>因为帝国的Omega每一个都如出一辙，像是批量生产于那晚歌舞升平的邮轮。他们笑的甜腻，曲意逢迎。但是甜腻的背后无一不是有所企图，利欲熏心。从眼底迸发的恋慕，刺眼又虚假。</p><p> </p><p>他的美人鱼想要什么呢？王一博不知道。肖战对他热情又亲昵，什么都不顾忌，真像是别无所求了。到了这时候，他倒真情愿肖战想要的东西能多一点，再多一点。</p><p> </p><p>“哈啊～一博，王一博！” 肖战仰着头往后撤，好不容易逃离了男人饿掌控，水光涟漪的眼睛瞪着Alpha，说，“你干什么，要亲死我吗。”</p><p> </p><p>王一博释放出更多霸道又催情的信息素，把人摁在因为简陋而发出吱呀吱呀声音的床上，俯身继续亲他：</p><p> </p><p>“亲死你，还要干死你。”</p><p> </p><p>美人鱼听了立刻湿了。</p><p> </p><p>他的身体依旧娇软，腿间的水第一晚就打湿了刚刚换上的床单。Alpha扶着粗大的性器进入时，不知是爽还是疼，王一博摸了摸他的脸颊，居然不知何时有一滴晶莹的泪留下。问他他也不说什么，只是浪叫着说太大了，太深了。</p><p> </p><p>“你轻一点呀，多疼疼我好不好…嗯哈啊！！” </p><p> </p><p>Omega温软的穴口夹鸡巴夹的紧，一阵带着水声的猛烈抽插以后肖战便尖叫着高潮。他哭哭啼啼要亲，要王一博慢点，但少将只是继续往里狠顶，不管不顾地想要硬操开生殖腔，进到那处更为销魂的地方。</p><p> </p><p>“哦啊——！！不能进来了，不能呃啊！！！”</p><p> </p><p>美人鱼浑身颤抖，努力推搡着不让男人过于粗大的东西顶进自己肚子里最深的地方。</p><p> </p><p>那儿太娇嫩，每次弄完了肖战都止不住的腿软，敏感的恨不得一直在床上喷水，半天好不了。</p><p> </p><p>他连连浪叫着，可王一博还是轻而易举地操进去，堵着他前端性器的马眼，真一副要把他操死的架势。</p><p> </p><p>“呜呜老公～老公～让我射…不要，不要嗯啊——！”</p><p> </p><p>肖战整个人都被王一博掌控在手里，高潮迭起，纤细的腰肢上留下好几个指印。他的视线略微被湿漉漉的碎发遮住了，迷迷糊糊间射了一股又一股，王一博都没有放过他。</p><p> </p><p>“不要了...不要了，嗯～”</p><p> </p><p>“你要的，乖，要的。”</p><p> </p><p>到后来好不容易等到对方把精液喷射在生殖腔内了，他呼吸都被堵在了喉咙里，无声地高潮。</p><p> </p><p>以为要结束，但王一博拔都没拔出来，只是换了个姿势，又侧躺着，让他并拢双腿挨操。</p><p> </p><p>这样的姿势下他甚至能够清晰地感觉到鸡吧的动作和形状，随着床铺嗯嗯啊啊的晃，被王一博揉弄龟头玩弄，尿失禁一般地喷出了水来，两个人的精液射的到处都是。</p><p> </p><p>“肚子鼓起来了，是不是老公射给你的？”</p><p> </p><p>王一博从背后顶着他，臀瓣肉多，撞击下正不停晃动着，泛起肉浪。</p><p> </p><p>“…老公嗯哈～老公射了好多哦嗯！肚子装不下了呜呜呜…”</p><p> </p><p>王一博看着他一副真被操昏头了的模样，亲了亲腺体，快速顶弄两下，拔出来射在了他屁股上。</p><p> </p><p>肖战一下子没了支撑点似的软倒，被王一博接住，直接抱进浴室洗澡。屋内一片狼藉，新换的床单又得换下来洗——索性没有地毯，不然地上的东西更不好清理。</p><p> </p><p>看一眼时间，已经过了食堂的饭店。王一博打了个电话给副官，正好抓到他晚上没去训练，立马被派去给少将和少将家的肖先生买晚饭。</p><p> </p><p>王一博看了一眼茶几上吃剩一小半的草莓，加上一句：“哦对了，还有草莓吗，再拿点过来。”</p><p> </p><p>副官应了。王一博开门的时候他越过对方看见了Omega一晃而过的脚踝。纤细，总让人觉得碰不得，跟那些Alpha果然不一样。</p><p> </p><p>也难怪少将对他好。</p><p> </p><p>年轻人正出神，视线猛地被挡住了。刚刚被他服贴的主人公之一冷漠地撇了他一眼，要关门的意思很明显：“还不走？”</p><p> </p><p>他赶忙走了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…关了门，肖战正坐在沙发上继续吃他那盘草莓。他把王一博拽到自己身边说要看电影，《美丽人生》，旧历1997年的电影。</p><p> </p><p>看了一半，肖战突然冷静地开口：“要开战了，是不是？”</p><p> </p><p>王一博不觉得意外，亲了亲他，嗯了一声。</p><p> </p><p>海有潮起潮落，人的一生也有。在他们看不见的地方，大海的褶皱里盛满了银白的粉末，连在一起成了光，是月亮的光。照在海面上，也穿过了屋子的纱窗。</p><p> </p><p>“你要走了，是不是？”</p><p> </p><p>王一博听出他努力压制住的哭腔，不再看屏幕，转而搂他的腰，一下一下地亲吻肖战的头发：“没事的，没事，还有两天呢，没事的。”</p><p> </p><p>肖战不再说话，窝在王一博怀里睡着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天是个难得的晴天。肖战好像什么都没发生似的，依旧笑着来抱王一博的腰，问他能不能陪他出去走一走。</p><p> </p><p>“我从来没来过帝国，你带我出去看看好不好？”</p><p> </p><p>王一博当然答应了。他们顺着马路一直往市区走，路过一家纹身店，肖战突然停住了脚步。</p><p> </p><p>Omega眨眨眼睛，扭头拉着王一博的手，说：“那是纹身店吗？”</p><p> </p><p>几十年来纹身店在联邦和帝国都逐渐稀少。因为疼，因为洗掉更疼。如今可以选择以假乱真的半永久贴纸，只有少数人会去纹身了。</p><p> </p><p>人变得太快了，不纹是对的。</p><p> </p><p>“我在联邦还没见过纹身店呢。”</p><p> </p><p>王一博握紧他的手：“那就去看看。”</p><p> </p><p>他揽着肖战，推开老式的玻璃门走进店内。几平方的店，面积本就不大，站了王一博肖战两人加上一个留长短发的Beta老板，更显狭小。</p><p> </p><p>那老板的桌子被各种仪器工具堆满，一眼望过去眼花缭乱。原先大概在画纹身稿，听见动静抬起头看了眼他们，又低下去，满不在意地继续倒腾手上的事：“要纹身吗？随便看。”</p><p> </p><p>肖战看着店里贴了一墙的黑白图案，没说话。</p><p> </p><p>王一博大概知道他在想什么，揽着他的手臂收紧。</p><p> </p><p>果然，下一秒肖战开口：“王一博，我们纹一对吧，好不好？”</p><p> </p><p>王一博太知道他突然这样是为什么了，正因如此，心被攥住似的疼。</p><p> </p><p>他一把抓住肖战颤抖的手，轻声说：“我纹，我纹就好了，很疼的，你不要纹了。”</p><p> </p><p>肖战眼睛一下子就红了：“你一个人纹算什么啊。”</p><p> </p><p>王一博揉着他的手腕哄他，显然不准备答应，但最后他实在顶不住爱人湿漉漉的眼睛，心软了，退一步，答应他打一对耳钉。</p><p> </p><p>肖战很开心，耳廓露出来消了毒，马上要打下去之前他突然指了指王一博，问店主说：“能不能他给我打呀？”</p><p> </p><p>那个Beta纹身师看了王一博一眼，把东西塞进少将手上，说可以，点画好了，对准了摁一下就好。</p><p> </p><p>肖战期待地看着他的爱人，王一博只好小心翼翼跟店主交换了位置，把耳钉枪对上了肖战柔软的耳垂。</p><p> </p><p>咔哒一声，肖战左边的耳朵瞬间麻掉。瑞凤眼有点湿润，那店主以为他怕疼，可王一博知道不是的。</p><p> </p><p>肖战真的不怕疼。</p><p> </p><p>一路沉默着回到家，进屋以后肖战还是不说话。王一博叹了口气，抱住他，亲吻着他的脸，说：“肖战，看看我。”</p><p> </p><p>美人鱼挣扎着不肯抬头。眼眶通红。</p><p> </p><p>王一博放低了声音说：“我明天早上就要走了，到时候谁都联系不了。你现在不看我，以后可能真的就看不到了。”</p><p> </p><p>肖战猛地抬头，眼泪落下，但因为咬着自己的唇瓣，半点声响都没发出。</p><p> </p><p>“外面不安全，把你留在这里也不安全。我想了一晚上，今天我送你回海里。往海底游，知道吗？首都有我的信息素样本，我昨天全拿出来了，都在这儿，省着点用，应该够用个两年。到时候仗也打完了，要是我…你去找家医院，手术有点疼，你忍一忍。”</p><p> </p><p>美人鱼红着眼睛打断他，哪怕爱人即将离去都不会歇斯底里，只是固执地说：“不要，我不解除标记，我哪儿都不去，就在家里等你。”</p><p> </p><p>王一博搂住他：“飞梭机一会儿来，我送你回去，听话。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是刚搬来的行李就这样被留下，只有肖战一个人又被送回了那片海峡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>海风潮湿。混杂着海藻、礁石、细沙的味道。</p><p> </p><p>肖战跳进海里，双腿变成尾巴，从水里露出漂亮的脸看向王一博，而王一博则站着低头看他，跟几个月前第一次见面一样。</p><p> </p><p>少将站在无人的码头上，年纪轻轻就有了同龄人望尘莫及的军功章。他低头看着他的Omega，恍惚间被记忆拉回了从前，好像今天才刚刚捡到肖战，好像他们还有很多时间。</p><p> </p><p>王一博开口，嗓音沙哑：“我之前说，你遇见我以前吃了很多苦。”</p><p> </p><p>“但其实遇见我，你也没好过多少。莫名其妙就把你标记了，也没给过你什么东西，还整天陪不了你。”</p><p> </p><p>“你养父对你不好，现在看来我也好不到哪儿去。所以肖战，你答应我，我这次要是回不来了，你就留在海里吧，好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>肖战已经不知道自己有没有在哭了，只是一个劲的摇头，倔强地不回答。</p><p> </p><p>王一博拿他毫无办法，蹲下身，温柔地轻声哄道：“听话，那是你妈妈的家。”</p><p> </p><p>美人鱼受不了他这种温柔，崩溃地伸出双臂去搂他，哭哭啼啼地跟王一博说：</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，对不起…我一开始找你是联邦的人派我来的，我一直没告诉你，怕你觉得我在骗你…王一博，对不起，对不起，可是我没骗你，我爱上你了，我已经爱上你了，你不要让我走行不行？求你了。”</p><p> </p><p>肖战没说谎。</p><p> </p><p>美人鱼注定是要爱上人类的。</p><p> </p><p>少将少有地笑了，摸摸爱人的脸，又眷恋地摸摸他的耳垂。</p><p> </p><p>“我也爱上你了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>王一博低头同他接了最后一个吻，喃喃地留了一句：</p><p> </p><p>“不要等我回来。” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p><p>是HE是HE是HE最后是圆满的大结局哈不要着急不要着急不要着急！！！就虐这一章就虐这一章就虐这一章下章我立马甜回来！！！！！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>R《惊潮》abo 6</p><p>@十米九万李</p><p> </p><p>Abo文学</p><p> </p><p>凶巴巴少将Alpha x 娇滴滴美人鱼Omega</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博走了。</p><p> </p><p>肖战的两只手死死抓住码头的木板，指节发白，一直到对方的背影消失不见才转身潜入深海。</p><p> </p><p>从这天起王一博就住到了帝国的军舰上。</p><p> </p><p>帝国的海军几乎无一不是Alpha，积攒在胸膛里的那一腔热血叫嚣着想要被挥洒。都是直头直脑没什么坏心的男孩，聚在一起还算有说有笑。</p><p> </p><p>他们驻守的东海岸是仅次于西北最重要的战场，物资补给大多时候都有富余，甚至每个月都会有人来帮这些年纪轻轻就要献身战场的年轻人来寄送信件给家人。</p><p> </p><p>起初的三个月里，王一博每晚都坐在桌前，就着一盏台灯昏黄的灯光写信。</p><p> </p><p>每每一口气全神贯注写完了，停下笔，才发觉外头静谧，除了首页的船员，大概只有他还未进入睡眠。</p><p> </p><p>王一博的信其实都不长，但每次都认真写。白色的纸张被他全部叠好放入一个铁盒里，几个月过去变成了厚厚一沓，却始终无处可发。</p><p> </p><p>别人寄信给北方的家人，给爱人，可他的爱意没有去处，无法寄出。</p><p> </p><p>他的爱人属于大海，而大海没有边际。</p><p> </p><p>美人鱼跳进海里，也许真的就找不到了。</p><p> </p><p>可尽管如此，每个月寄信的时候，那个收信的人都还是要照例问他一句：</p><p> </p><p>“真的不寄啊哥？下个月不知道还有没有人送信了。”</p><p> </p><p>那男孩儿左右不过刚成年，是个Beta，寄信很殷切，一般会写一封给家里人，一封给等他凯旋回去的姑娘。</p><p> </p><p>王一博看他一眼，将视线挪开看向大海，摇摇头。</p><p> </p><p>他想，如果他能回去的话，这个铁盒就以后拿给肖战看。</p><p> </p><p>如果他回不去，这些信就当作他就从没写过。</p><p> </p><p>“不寄。”</p><p> </p><p>那个Beta和不远处另一个Alpha面面相觑。</p><p> </p><p>这两个男孩儿先前都不是王一博带的，但因为船上的人都见过王一博倚在栏杆边出神，见过王一博把一枚耳钉拿出来又放回胸前的口袋，故而能猜到这位年轻的首长家里大概有个爱人。</p><p> </p><p>“那哥你下次要寄了跟我说，我偷偷溜出去，单独给你寄！”</p><p> </p><p>王一博摆摆手，少年轻快的身影闪走了。</p><p> </p><p>船上的人听说了这件事，不知是哪个军官说了句：</p><p> </p><p>“少将穿那身军装穿的太早了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>帝国同联邦全面开战的第四个月，船只战舰整日鸣笛，刺耳的警报声成了家常便饭。双方的飞艇乌压压一片，远看像鸟。那些来不及撤退的居民家里的小孩儿觉得新奇，背着大人偷偷看好一会儿。等“鸟”靠近了，投弹炸开，火光四溅，这才让人看清原来天上的东西不是鸟。但到了这时候，要逃命往往就来不及了。</p><p> </p><p>双方就这么试探性地僵持着。几个月过去，城市没了生气，连军方的物资渐渐少了。</p><p> </p><p>不知道从哪天起，莫名的，船上开始时不时会有飞鱼和贝类自投罗网，像是被巨浪冲到了甲板上。 </p><p> </p><p>船员说午夜里听见了类似鲸鱼的叫声，王一博看着不断掀起白色浪花的海水，没有说话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而也是这几天前后，联邦开始加大火力打压王一博驻守的这道海岸战线。</p><p> </p><p>本来分摊在西北的压力猛然上涨。他们没办法，游击数日后分派出一只精兵队伍，准备进行突袭。</p><p> </p><p>准备行动之前，王一博因为伤口感染而持续发着低烧。</p><p> </p><p>他伏案小憩，短短一个小时里就做遍了光怪陆离的梦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他亲眼看着父母愈行愈远，看着招抚他的长辈消失在黑色的门后。他看着自己的身量从孩童快速变成了青年模样，最后看见自己站在甲板上，他的行动失败了，被逼到死角，转身跳入深不见底的海里。</p><p> </p><p>梦里，他不断下沉，四面八方的海水包裹着自己的身体，隔开海面的喧嚣。海底辽阔而宁静，那静谧像是密不透风的墙，一点点逼近，渐渐淹没了他的呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>而在海水的压力和低温使他失去意识之前，他眯着眼睛，总觉得自己看见了肖战。</p><p> </p><p>在梦里，他的爱人有着最漂亮的尾巴，还有两颗心脏。</p><p> </p><p>他说不清自己如何知道那第二颗心脏的存在，可在梦里他被赋予了一切直觉。</p><p> </p><p>“好像在海里的是他，他没尾巴，肖战有尾巴，在岸上看他，一次次被潮水冲刷。潮涌潮落，爱欲永不止息，生命永无止境。”</p><p> </p><p>梦醒时，王一博真如从海水里走了一遭那般，猛地抬起头，沉重地喘着气。</p><p> </p><p>透过原型的小窗，能看见外面天光大亮。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>联邦被他们打了个措不及防，但反应不慢，迅速组织了反击。这一切都在他们的预料以内，但尽管如此，整个东海岸的精锐部队还是折损过半。</p><p> </p><p>王一博的左手也在双方交火时受伤，深红色的血液蹭到军装裤上变成了暗沉的黑。到最后他的手臂几乎失去知觉，直至第二天联邦投降了，才被随行的军医带走包扎。</p><p> </p><p>“好呛的信息素，我带着阻隔面罩都受不了了。” </p><p> </p><p>替王一博包扎的是一个年轻Beta，皱着眉头用白色纱布帮他把手掌一层层包住、止血。</p><p> </p><p>王一博的表情没什么波动。他躺在简陋的单人床上，一声不吭地任由对方医治。</p><p> </p><p>他的太阳穴隐隐作痛，浑身的肌肉都僵硬着，腺体也散发着轻微的灼烧感。过去的一天里身体一直在负荷运转，他这时候静下来反而很清醒。</p><p> </p><p>隔着帷幔，他听见那几个Beta医生在交谈：</p><p> </p><p>“喂，听说他们从对面搜出一个Omega啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，我没见着，但他们都在说。是个男性Omega，长得是真漂亮。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们在说联邦那个Omega啊？” 医务室的门被推开，一个男性Beta走进来，一边戴上医用手套一边说，“他们几个Alpha刚把人带走的时候我正路过呢。我闻不仔细，但是那个Omega信息素好像不对劲啊，像是风铃花，但一闻又不只是风铃花，肯定是已经被标记了的…哎，被他们几个Alpha带走估计要惨了。”</p><p> </p><p>这医生话说到这里突然被人猛地从背后扼住了手臂。王一博情绪激动，有些控制不住自己暴虐的信息素。他死死盯住眼前的Beta，态度算不上好地让他把刚才的话再说一遍。</p><p> </p><p>男人被Alpha的信息素全面压制，大气不敢出，只好重复了一遍刚才的话：</p><p> </p><p>“联、联邦那儿搜出一个Omega，被几个Alpha私下里带走了...”</p><p> </p><p>“继续说，下一句！！”</p><p> </p><p>“信息素比较特别…好像是风铃花…”</p><p> </p><p>那医生话没说完，“砰”的一声——王一博已经夺门而出。</p><p> </p><p>船上的Alpha闻到他毫不收敛的信息素无一不吓得给他让路。有几个离得近的就被王一博拽着领子，质问知不知道联邦那个Omega在哪儿？就这样一直问了好几个，才有人哆哆嗦嗦地给他指路。</p><p> </p><p>“应该，应该是在那边楼下...” 那个Alpha说完见王一博左手的伤口好像再次裂开了，难免多问一句：“首，首长，您这是怎么了？手没事吧——哎！！”</p><p> </p><p>王一博对他的话充耳不闻，只加快速度往底层走去。一路上他心跳如鼓，手是自己都没有察觉到的颤抖。穿过一条铺着地毯的漫长走廊，他真的隐约闻到了肖战信息素的味道——甜腻的风铃花，夹杂着他的雪松味。</p><p> </p><p>肖战怎么会在联邦的船上？如果真的是肖战的话，一个Omega被Alpha当成俘虏带走了会发生什么，王一博想都不敢想。</p><p> </p><p>他随着愈发浓郁的甜腻气味追到了走廊的尽头，停在了一间紧闭的房间前。门口有两个拿枪的Alpha，远远看见有人过来，立刻紧张地兵刃相接。</p><p> </p><p>“干什么的？我们首长在里面审讯战俘，还不快滚！！”</p><p> </p><p>那两个Alpha闻到了他的信息素有些狼狈地后退。王一博站定在他们面前，冷冷地扫了一眼过去。</p><p> </p><p>下一秒对方立刻看到了他肩膀上的军衔，变了脸色，退到一旁不敢再做声。</p><p> </p><p>王一博踹开房门，Omega风铃花味的信息素扑面而来。</p><p> </p><p>肖战缓缓掀起眼皮望向他，见是他来，明显地愣了愣。</p><p> </p><p>半年没见，原先明媚漂亮的美人鱼瘦的厉害，无助地坐在地上。手被随意绑着，但因为没有力气，手腕磨成了深红色都没能挣脱出来。</p><p> </p><p>王一博心头一跳，千刀万剐似的疼。他从来没见过肖战这幅模样——从前美人出现在联邦的报纸上时没有，被他带回家以后没有，一直到那天在码头前分开的时候都没有。</p><p> </p><p>还好，还好赶上了。</p><p> </p><p>他直直走进屋内，随便一扯绳子就给人解了绑。他先将肖战搂到怀里说了句“没事了”，而后才看向空气中另一股刺鼻酒味儿信息素的源头。</p><p> </p><p>那个心虚的中尉立刻认出了王一博。</p><p> </p><p>这个船上的任何人只要还有一天效力于帝国，就得继续听从王一博的命令。而哪怕不认得王一博的脸，也该认得少将肩膀上的军衔和雪松味的信息素。</p><p> </p><p>他原本还不明所以，结果看着他搂住肖战的动作，心里有了个大胆又令他胆寒的猜测。</p><p> </p><p>王一博的信息素是雪松，而联邦的这个Omega信息素味道复杂，明显是被雪松信息素的Alpha标记过的。</p><p> </p><p>中尉想到这儿脸都白了，被比自己强大的Alpha看死人一样看着的时候，心里更加怵的厉害。</p><p> </p><p>他咽了咽口水，勉强直起身子对王一博道：“首长…”</p><p> </p><p>王一博漠然地看着他，扬起下巴指了指对方手上弯成两段握住的皮带：“你原本要拿它干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>那Alpha浑身一哆嗦，下意识地把皮带丢在了地上，摇着头慌乱地道歉，冷汗直下：“没有！！没有想干什么...首长，真的没有…”</p><p> </p><p>王一博还楼着怀里的肖战安抚着，感觉到对方正在微微颤抖，是被陌生Alpha的味道刺激到信息素紊乱的结果，语气愈发骇人：“没有？”</p><p> </p><p>“一博…” 肖战的嗓子不知道什么时候哑了，虚弱无力。</p><p> </p><p>简直脆弱的像初冬时候挂在梅花枝头的雪，含着捧着怕化，又怕风大了要把他吹散。</p><p> </p><p>只好任由他挂在枝头，人就这么拿身体挡着风，手伸好了等在花枝下。</p><p> </p><p>王一博左手流着血，感觉不到痛似的用力搂住他，温柔地问：“嗯？怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不要，我不要看到他...”</p><p> </p><p>王一博看了被吓得跌坐在地上的那个Alpha，侧头亲吻肖战的脸颊，说：“…好。”</p><p> </p><p>往后的十五分钟里，王一博左手单手搂着肖战，右手捡起了那条躺在地上的牛皮皮带。</p><p> </p><p>他每一鞭都用了十分的力，落在不同的地方只留下淤青，皮肉不曾破开，不见血。</p><p> </p><p>等那人带着门口的人走了，他才整个人放松了下来，抱着肖战慢慢坐在了地上。</p><p> </p><p>搂着肖战，他同样止不住地颤抖。左手的伤还在流血，但这次他已经感受不到了。方才还面无表情的脸上有了裂痕，心脏被刺破似得疼。</p><p> </p><p>仿佛只有紧紧抱住身前的人才能缓解一般。</p><p> </p><p>他沿着肖战的脊柱轻轻顺着，语气轻得仿佛现在信息素紊乱的是他，不是肖战。</p><p> </p><p>“痛不痛，宝贝，他们抓你抓的痛不痛？”</p><p> </p><p>肖战倚在他怀里没有说话，闻言只是咬着下唇，扬起头看向王一博的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>王一博的眼底湿润，倒映的只有自己。</p><p> </p><p>下一秒少将用较为干净的右手捧起美人鱼漂亮的脸，低头久违地亲吻着他的爱人。</p><p> </p><p>肖战没有像往常那样热切地勾住王一博，哼哼唧唧地撒娇，</p><p> </p><p>只是闭上眼睛默默回应着他。</p><p> </p><p>王一博尝到了泪水咸苦的味道，把人抱得更紧。</p><p> </p><p>肖战在哭。</p><p> </p><p>“我昨天做梦梦见你了。” 年轻的少将低头将爱人脸上的泪水吻去，情人耳语那般低声诉说，不知何时自己也嗓音沙哑。</p><p> </p><p>“梦见我什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“梦见你长了两颗心，我掉进海里，你把我救了。”</p><p> </p><p>肖战边哭边笑，这次抬起了胳膊，搂着男人的脖子，凑上去轻轻舔王一博的唇瓣。</p><p> </p><p>美人鱼有两颗心脏吗？肖战不知道。</p><p> </p><p>他只知道古往今来的人鱼都只身上岸，心甘情愿地把陪伴自己半生的尾巴藏匿，一辈子不再以本来的模样示人。</p><p> </p><p>他们不懂人类的规矩，不了解人类善变的心性。赤脚踏上陆地，一无所有，除了把自己撞到头破血流的孤勇爱意，两手空空，一无所有。</p><p> </p><p>他们献给爱人的，就是他们毕生所有。而肖战那一颗血淋淋的心，也早已原原本本地，全部都拿来爱王一博了。</p><p> </p><p>“我好想你，真的好想你啊。一博，我们能回家了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，很快了，很快。我们马上就回家。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>R《惊潮》abo 7</p><p> </p><p>怀孕了！！！！快跑！！！接受不了的快跑！！！！！！！！！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>半小时后军医跟着王一博的副官赶来。年轻的少将背对着门，怀里抱着那个看不清脸的联邦Omega，转头做了个手势，示意他们不要吵醒他。他自己抱着肖战走在前面，一个眼神都没给别人。</p><p>擦肩而过时，副官认出了首长怀里的漂亮Omega。只是数面之缘，但连他都能看出来，肖战瘦了，瘦的厉害。</p><p>“那就是联邦的那个Omega？跟少将之前认识？”</p><p>有个医生这般小声地副官，副官点点头，说，“是少将的配偶。”</p><p>“少将好像很喜欢他。”</p><p>副官的脚步顿了顿：“…首长应该很爱他。”</p><p>医生叹了口气：“从联邦的船上搜下来的，这下要难说清了…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>几人来到王一博的房间，给两人做了身体检查，折腾了半宿。等第二天肖战醒来，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼皮时，帝国的船还有一天就要靠岸。</p><p>“肖战？” 王一博正守着他，左手的伤口不再流血，只是眼眶里布满血丝。见状给他喂了水，等了好一会儿Omega才彻底清醒。</p><p>美人鱼缩在床上，白色的床单和枕套衬的脸也有些苍白。他伸出手要王一博抱，于是他的Alpha就轻轻搂住他，让他趴在自己身上。</p><p>王一博摸摸他的背脊，肋骨，低声问：“怎么瘦了这么多？”</p><p>他心里想问的其实不止这些。他想知道肖战为什么在联邦的船上，为什么没有听他的话。甲板上的鱼是不是他为了自己扔上来的，怎么美人鱼回到海里还把自己搞得惨兮兮的？还有，几个月不见，他是不是也很想他。</p><p>可是他只问一句为什么瘦了。</p><p>肖战听到以后通过窗户看了一眼外头的海，撇着嘴，抱着王一博委屈地说自己吃不惯海里的东西。</p><p>“他们都吃生的鱼生的虾，我吃不下去，太难吃了。”</p><p>少将听到这个理由心疼又有点发笑，亲他一口，说下了船给他吃好吃的，养回来。</p><p>美人鱼闷在他怀里，意外地没有回应，只是摸摸自己的肚子，有些纠结地抬起头看他，开口道：“一博，我说一件事，你听了不要凶我，也不要着急…”</p><p>王一博爱不释手地摸着他的头发，时不时亲一下，说：“不凶你，你现在就是把我卖了我都不凶你。”</p><p>“我好像怀宝宝了。”</p><p>于是方才还信誓旦旦心想说自己“绝对不会被肖战吓到”的男人猛地坐了起来。感觉到自己血压升高，刚要出声，对上了肖战一副“我就知道”的表情，王一博咽了下口水，硬生生把一句骂娘的话憋回了嗓子眼儿里。</p><p>然后尽量表现的很淡定地问：“…确定吗？什么时候有的？”</p><p>肖战拉起他的手放到自己腹部说：“你摸摸，能摸到的…”</p><p>隔着薄薄的衣物，王一博果然摸到他的腹部有些许微微隆起。他有些回不过神，沉默了两秒，恨铁不成钢道：“你怀着宝宝你还…？你知不知道多危险，肖战你——”</p><p>王一博数落的话还没说完就被敲门声打断。他无奈，只好瞪了床上眨巴着眼睛的美人鱼一眼，起身去开门。</p><p>门外站的两个军官见到他先喊了首长，继而才小心翼翼地往里头探了一眼，说组织上需要问肖战几个小问题。</p><p>其中一个军官说：“因为您，您跟他关系好像比较特殊，所以组织上特别吩咐让我们来问…不是什么大事，主要您了解的，从联邦的船上带下来，理论上讲都是战俘…”</p><p>王一博比他们清楚帝弯弯绕绕那一套，点头表示理解。他扭头看了一眼肖战，对那两个军官说：“问可以，但是我得在。他怀孕了，没有我的信息素会紧张。”</p><p>这回轮到那两个Alpha军官回不过神了。目瞪口呆地消化了这则重磅的新闻，半晌才磕磕巴巴道：“可是这不符合规…”</p><p>王一博打断他：“规矩是人定的。”</p><p>那两人屈服于少将的威压，心照不宣地默认王一博可以在场。而进了房间之后两人就看见少将坐在了床边，默默地让肖战倚着。</p><p>他们想到一会儿要问的问题在心里叫苦不迭，硬着头皮坐下，看着王一博的脸色问：“首长，我们对、对这位怎么称呼？”</p><p>王一博说：“这是我爱人。”</p><p>那两人又偷偷抹了把汗，拿出记录的设备，从一些无关紧要的问题开始询问肖战。过了好一会儿，等得王一博都不耐烦了才终于问到了重点：</p><p>“你不是Alpha，为什么会在联邦的船上？”</p><p>肖战乖乖回答：“被抓了。”</p><p>“你在船上都干什么？你知道联邦的计划吗？”</p><p>肖战摇摇头：“一直被关着。”</p><p>那两个军官又问了他许多，肖战都认真回答：“我是联邦人，但是很久没回去了…被关的地方应该是船上的一间密室，老上将把我关在那里的。那天你们攻船，混乱中没人管我，我就跑出来了，然后就被你们的人抓走了。”</p><p>王一博听到这里突然插话：“老上将在那艘船上？”</p><p>那两个军官点了点头，说：“我们的人一开始没发现，联邦的那艘军舰有间很隐秘的密室，昨天重新搜查的时候找到了，他们的上将就在里面。腹部有刀伤，已经死了。”</p><p>王一博看了一眼肖战，没说话。军官便继续问肖战：“你说你被关在密室里，那你最后一次见到他是什么时候？你知道他死了吗？”</p><p>肖战似乎有些走神，没有说话。那个军官有些严肃，又问：“是你杀的吗？”</p><p>“不是。” 肖战缩进王一博怀里，红着眼睛看向自己的爱人，说，“一博，我不会杀人的…你知道的，我连鱼鳞都不敢刮，我怎么会杀人呢。”</p><p>王一博不全然了解那位老上将的死会对肖战有什么影响，只搂紧了他，看着眼前的两个军官说：“他不会杀人。” </p><p>那两人不多时便走了。</p><p> </p><p>被打发走的军官离开以后，王一博抱起了自己看着有些难过的美人鱼，掂了掂他：“不开心了？”</p><p> “王一博，我没杀他，他疯了。”</p><p>肖战咬着下唇把头埋进他怀里：“他一直在找我，从我失联之后就一直在找。他们决定从这片海峡来进攻是有目的的——王一博，他知道自己没多长时间好活了，从二十年前就把我当成他活下去的希望，找了联邦最高等的科学家帮他研究美人鱼的秘密。我被抓到以后告诉他我救不了他，他就彻底疯了。”</p><p>“你跟他说什么了，他怎么突然信了？”</p><p>肖战的嗓子有点哑。他看了一眼王一博的胸膛，轻声说：“我跟他说，我的第二颗心脏给你了，给不了他了。”</p><p>王一博不由地想起了行动前夜的那个梦。他确定那是梦，但肖战的话让他再一次陷入了恍惚之中。少将将手放在自己的左前襟——那儿的心脏正有力地跳动。</p><p>“他知道以后就打算放我走了。其实他对我不差…如果我不是美人鱼的话，做他的养子应该是件幸福的事。我本来打算从海里游过来找你，但是你们的人突然攻船，我没来得及走。”</p><p>肖战喃喃道：“我不知道他死了。那间屋子只有他能进来，他是自杀的。”</p><p>Alpha通常对自己的Omega伴侣的情绪变化有着超乎常人的敏感，王一博也不例外。他亲亲肖战，不善于安慰，半天也只是问了一句：“你爱他吗？”</p><p>“我恨他。” 肖战毫不犹豫地回答，“我从小就被他抽血，拔鳞片，尾巴好疼好疼，疼得路都走不了。可是他是我父亲，他给我吃，给我住，给我穿最好的衣服。”</p><p>“王一博，大海太大了，那不是我的家。在他把我送到帝国之前，这个世界上只有他是我的亲人。” </p><p>王一博把爱人的脑袋扣紧在怀里，轻轻拍着肖战的背。他说不出自己是什么心情，只觉得肖战这一生命运多舛，那种微妙的破碎感几乎要将他淹没，失去氧气。</p><p>“大海太大了。我们回自己家。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>晚上等肖战睡着以后，王一博被中将直接联系了。</p><p>对方了解肖战是如何被王一博在海边发现，后来也是他们传达的决策让王一博完全标记这个身份存疑的Omega。这次肖战出现在对面的事情本来可以大事化小，小事化无。</p><p>可偏偏总部昨天发现王一博的船上恐怕存在内应，每一个人都有嫌疑。</p><p>“包括我，而且我还更可疑，因为我的Omega是联邦人，是吗？”</p><p>“对。但是一博你知道的，组织不可能不相信你。但是为了不让其他人怀疑，肖战的身份你不能让别人知道。怎么解释你们的关系你自己想，想一个合理的身份给他，不要让别人怀疑。”</p><p>王一博答应了。转身打算回到床上的时候发现肖战迷迷糊糊醒了，正在找自己。</p><p>他赶紧过去把人抱住，美人眼睛还闭着，问他你去哪儿了呀？王一博说总部联系他，对外不能说你是我的Omega，也不能说你是联邦人。肖战喔了一声就要睡着，表示没有异议。</p><p>王一博亲他一口，说：“那我们说你是我的谁呢。”</p><p>“都可以呀…”</p><p>少将看着他睡梦中懵懵懂懂的表情，故意说：“那说我是你哥哥好不好？乖了，叫声哥哥。”</p><p>“哥哥…”</p><p>Omega整个人软的要命，看的人心都恨不得掏给他。</p><p> </p><p>第二天他带着肖战下船，去往临时的基地总部。期间他每隔一会儿就要问两句：“怀宝宝感觉难受吗？有没有哪里不舒服？”</p><p>肖战摸摸小腹，不好意思地小声嘤咛，凑到王一博耳边说：“…想吃草莓。”</p><p>王一博用指腹摩挲着他的后颈：“晚上给你吃。”</p><p>美人应声，过了一会儿扯扯少将的衣袖，又悄悄凑过去说：“老公…奶子好像，好像有点胀…”</p><p>少将只有一瞬间的僵硬，马上调整好，面不改色地嗯了一声——任谁看都猜不到他的Omega方才凑过去说的是什么悄悄话。</p><p>晚上，帝国为了犒劳这些刚从前线回来的军官，在基地举行了一次小型的庆功宴上。</p><p>王一博本就战功赫赫，祖上显赫。借着这次战事的名头合情合理地晋升了中将。很快就有长辈走过来寒暄，同王一博喝酒。见他身边跟了个Omega，都跟肖战点头，再问：“这位是？”</p><p>王一博看了眨巴着眼睛的美人鱼一眼，抿着唇笑，说：“是我弟弟，刚刚相认。”</p><p>那长辈很惊讶：“令尊生了两个儿子？”</p><p>王一博继续煞有其事地扯谎：“堂的。”</p><p>长辈恍然大悟，夸赞了肖战两句生的好看就没再深究。他转而开始问王一博，说这次有没有打算安定下来了？仗打完了，可以寻找婚配了。</p><p>紧接着切入重点，说他的侄女是个Omega，年纪相符，两人应该能谈得来。</p><p>“肖先生说是吧？哥哥早点找个嫂子，家里人也好放心。”</p><p>肖战在联邦见多了这种联姻，打量着王一博的反应，故意装作很认真地点点头，拉拉“哥哥”的衣服说：“是呀哥哥，一定要找个漂亮的嫂嫂。”</p><p>王一博太阳穴突突地跳，推脱走人：“不了，真的不劳烦俞伯操心了。”</p><p>对方也不自讨没趣，很快走了。王一博还没来得及跟肖战说话，一旁看了他俩许久的一个Alpha走了过来。军衔不低，但王一博先前没见过。对方对他礼貌地打了招呼，上来就问他身边的肖战：“肖先生有Alpha了吗？”</p><p>王一博一下子黑了脸，显得有点凶巴巴的。肖战看他的反应觉得好玩，故意说没有。</p><p>还扭头装作很乖的样子问王一博：“哥哥，我可以谈恋爱吗？”</p><p>王一博用舌头顶了一下后槽牙，拉着美人鱼就走。</p><p>“抱歉，我们失陪一下。”</p><p>他攥着肖战的手腕把人拽到了偏僻的走廊，一路往最不起眼的一间卫生间走去。肖战跟在后面笑，问他说怎么了？哥哥，不去继续聊天吗？好多Omega等着跟你聊天呢。</p><p>少将瞥他一眼，来到盥洗室，把人拽进隔间关上门，抵在门板上吻了上去。</p><p>“你是欠操了是不是？漂亮嫂嫂？”</p><p>肖战被亲的迷迷糊糊的，呜呜哼着，攀着王一博的肩膀软软地说：“哥哥～哥哥不要生气…嗯哈啊——！！”</p><p>王一博听到这个称呼硬的发疼，释放出浓郁的雪松味信息素，硬勾着肖战的信息素跟他在空气中交缠融合。</p><p>他用牙齿抵着肖战的脖颈，细细密密地亲吻，舔舐，把人弄的止不住地颤栗，恶狠狠道：“不许这么叫。”</p><p>孕期的Omega嗯嗯啊啊的，早就硬气不起来了。他丰盈的屁股间湿漉漉的，许久没有得到Alpha安抚的穴口正在一张一合地吐着水。大腿被男人的膝盖顶开，感觉到王一博蓄势待发的那处大的吓人，连忙喘着气推搡着说：“有宝宝…王一博！有宝宝，不能操进来…”</p><p>“不操进来。” 王一博的喘息声同样萦绕在肖战敏感的耳廓边，他隔着衣物揉揉Omega柔软的小巧乳房，抓住肖战的手亲了一口手指，说，“你今天不是奶子痒么，自己解开，老公帮你舔舔。”</p><p>美人周身一抖，脸上又泛起了那种沉溺在情欲中特有的潮红。在厕所里被人舔奶的羞耻感和对信息素本能的臣服互相拉扯，他迷迷糊糊地解开了衣服，呜咽着，有些无助地喊着王一博的名字，失去了方向。</p><p>“自己把奶子捧起来。”</p><p>Omega于是真的乖乖捧着奶子挺起胸膛，送到了男人面前。王一博凑上去先用舌头舔舐着奶尖，直到肖战发出了难耐的呻吟声才津津有味地开始呷着乳肉吸吮。</p><p>“呃啊——！！哈啊…一博，一博…呜嗯…”</p><p>美人第一次被这样认真地玩弄乳尖，也不管是不是在外面的洗手间里“偷情”，嘴里不断发出嗯嗯啊啊的甜腻叫声。</p><p>王一博被他的浪叫声惹得有些烦躁，摸了一把Omega的腿根，不出意外一手的湿意。隔着裤子，他故意用手指戳了戳那处穴口，恶劣地说：“裤子都湿了，有宝宝了还这么骚。”</p><p>美人鱼无助地抓着他的头发，浑身酥麻，倚着门板哭哭啼啼说不骚，没有骚。</p><p>“没有发骚...呜啊！！”</p><p>王一博才不信他，继续把那对柔软的奶子捧在手里揉圆捏扁，同时还轻轻地舔着Omega柔软的腺体。</p><p>“老公…操进来好不好…好难受，好湿…唔唔！！”</p><p>王一博突然停下了动作，注意到走廊上的细微动静，用大手猛地捂住美人的嘴巴，示意他不要说话。</p><p>肖战正处于最需要抚慰的时候，听见声响之后吓了一跳，但很快还是抵抗不住王一博信息素的味道，扭着腰往Alpha怀里蹭。</p><p>外头的人进来了，大概是个Beta，或是喝醉了，似乎没有意识到这间厕所浓郁又甜腻的信息素味。</p><p>肖战放了心，掰开王一博的手，将他修长的指节含进了嘴里，模仿口交时的动作那样吞吐着。</p><p>少将喉结一动，看了他一眼。不安分的美人对上他的眼睛，吐出嘴里的手指，轻声同他耳语：“真的好难受…插进来，插进来吧一博...”</p><p>“或者给我吃一下，好不好？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p><p> </p><p>马上完结</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>R《惊潮》abo 8 (完)</p><p> </p><p>含生子 不喜欢的快跑！！！！！</p><p> </p><p>微博@十米九万李</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>孕期的Omega真的很会磨人。</p><p>几个月里王一博数不清有多少次半夜被美人鱼晃醒，看着对方泪眼婆娑控诉说：“你刚把我推开了，你把我推开干嘛，你不想抱着我睡？”</p><p>王一博无辜地眯着眼睛：“没有宝贝，乖，继续睡吧...” </p><p>说完把肖战重新搂进怀里顺好毛才睡着。</p><p>更让人头疼的是，随着肚子里的宝宝逐渐长大，Omega前列腺上的压迫感也愈发明显。肖战本来就敏感，这下更是时不时就浑身散发着浓郁的信息素，涨红了脸跑到王一博那儿哼哼唧唧地说难受。</p><p>月份越大这种状态越频繁，到后来几乎是走路都打颤，到哪儿都得粘着王一博。晚上搂着睡，白天跑到基地里去。</p><p>也不管到处都是人高马大的Alpha，闻到他们信息素会不会不舒服。几个认得肖战的士兵每次都见了他都如临大敌，不敢拦中将的人，只能隔着几步的距离跟在后头，看着他找到了王一博或是王一博的副官才敢走。</p><p>开玩笑，要是夫人在他们眼皮子底下出事了那还得了？！</p><p>紧张完了往往还要偷偷在心里感叹，联邦最漂亮的Omega果然漂亮。</p><p>这些士兵Alpha的担心程度都是轻的。起先肖战跑过来的时候，副将吓得不轻，火急火燎跑过去跟王一博报告。</p><p>首长听了揉揉眉心问：“他又一个人跑来了？”</p><p>“是的，说来找您。基地人太多，大家没有贴信息素阻隔贴，需要我送…”</p><p>王一博抬脚就走，没等他说完就迫不及待地开口：“下次直接把他带到我办公室。A区哪个军官闲着？叫过来。”</p><p>副官知道这是要翘班，闻言嘴角抽了抽，连忙跑去安排。</p><p>等王一博交代好工作回到办公室里，肖战就会立马扑过来，埋进自己怀里，疯狂嗅着衣服上的信息素。</p><p>“怎么又跑出来了？难受了？”</p><p>王一博把他带到椅子上坐好，肖战不乐意，起身坐到王一博身上，结果动作有点大了，被肚子里的宝宝压到敏感点，嗯哦一声就攀着男人高潮了。他红了眼睛，可怜巴巴地嘤嘤叫唤，舔着Alpha的唇瓣，说：“一博，在家里一直湿着，好难受…”</p><p>王一博腿上是Omega柔软丰盈的臀瓣，耳边是娇娇软软的喘息声，几乎瞬间就下腹绷紧。</p><p>“哪儿湿了？我摸摸。” </p><p>他搂着人孕期依旧纤细但有肉感的腰身回吻。带有薄茧的手指撩开衣服，钻进Omega凹陷的背沟中抚弄，没两下就把刚刚高潮过的美人鱼摸的浑身燥热，信息素在屋里乱窜，哼哼唧唧地哭。</p><p>“一博…哈啊～进来，帮我弄弄～呜呜…”</p><p>美人很难耐似的，一个劲往他怀里钻，舔他的喉结，咬着他的手指抽噎。Alpha被他的眼神勾的没办法，忍得烦躁，但心里想着医嘱，只能把人放到桌子上，扒了裤子腿交。</p><p>他声音低哑，是动情的表现：“夹住了。”</p><p>于是美人两腿之间的空隙中顶入了一根粗大的性器，龟头蹭到穴口，里面立马吐出一股透明淫水浇在柱身。</p><p>“嗯啊～哈啊！！！好热，一博…”</p><p>性器温度偏高，肖战被扒了裤子摁着，兴奋地仰头哼哼，扭着腰边喘边问：“老公嗯哈～～！！啊嗯～要在办公室操我了吗？”</p><p>下一秒就被王一博捂住嘴，凶巴巴地威胁说：“别叫那么大声，走廊有人的，知道吗？”</p><p>肖战这时候答应的好好的，但大腿内侧敏感的软肉跟甬道一般禁不住操，没多久他就又开始呜呜地呻吟了。</p><p>白皙的脚翘在Alpha的肩头，碰到他制服缝在肩膀上的金属材料，凉的一哆嗦，勾着他往下压。美人仰起头同他的中将大人湿漉漉地接吻，舒服得要命，浑身酥软。</p><p>“今天真乖，平常也这么乖就好了。”</p><p>王一博摸摸他的大腿，加快了速度操弄腿间软肉。肖战被磨得幅度大了，身体在桌子上前后晃动，一只手护着肚子，朦胧着眼睛娇滴滴地说：“轻点…宝宝，宝宝…”</p><p>“你还知道自己有宝宝？有宝宝还整天跑到这么多Alpha的地方来？” 王一博放缓了动作，俯下身，这次亲得Omega说不出话。美人呜呜哼了两声，蜷缩脚趾，哆嗦着射出了小股的精液，万幸没有弄到衣服上。</p><p>“宝宝想你，我有什么办法。”</p><p>王一博知道是假的。宝宝不想，怀宝宝的人想。</p><p> </p><p>撇开粘人和时时刻刻发大水这件事不说，孕期的Omega还特别难哄。</p><p>像事多回家晚了半小时，哪天晚上没买到肖战喜欢的蛋糕啊之类的小事，以往都是亲一亲能解决的事。现在可不行，Omega脾气大了，不摁在床上操乖了都过不去。</p><p>但偏偏男性Omega孕腔比较不稳定，王一博压根不敢整根顶进去。</p><p>到最后比较好的情况是Alpha帮人舔穴或者指奸以后，怀着宝宝的人爽了，自己憋的要上火。</p><p>不好的情况是Omega爽过以后继续生气，王一博还是憋的上火。</p><p>他本就不怎么会说漂亮话，就这样几次下来，难免惆怅。一边无可奈何地释放出信息素把人搂在怀里亲，一边心道说孩子快点出来吧，肖战这样太难搞了，简直一直处在不间断性耍小脾气的发情期一样。</p><p> </p><p>话是这么说，等到一年后家里真的多了两个小团子的时候，首长本人又后悔了。</p><p>他看着美人鱼整天和两个宝宝趴在床上玩儿，白天也不来基地找自己了，咬着牙觉得自己根本不该让肖战这么早怀上。</p><p>小孩儿太烦了，整天粘着他的Omega算怎么回事？就因为肖战生了他们吗？</p><p>“肖战，” 小心眼的男人站在婴儿房门口，看了一眼时间说，“宝宝该睡觉了。”</p><p>肖战眨眨眼睛：“…他刚睡醒呀。”</p><p>“小孩儿睡得多。你看他手在捂嘴，肯定是犯困了。快点让阿姨带他们去睡觉。”</p><p>肖战看了看宝宝，看不出什么所以然，喔了一声就走到王一博身边来了。</p><p> </p><p>后来两个孩子稍大一些了，他们开始带小孩去海边玩儿。肖战跟孩子一起坐在车里等王一博，小孩学着他眼巴巴看着窗外。孩子两岁已经会说话了，看了一会儿没看到人，开始没完没了地问爸爸呢？</p><p>“哎呀爸爸一会儿就来了，你们乖乖的不要叫了。”</p><p>等王一博拉开车门坐了进来，肖战立马坐到他身上，变出尾巴，上下晃着，不安分地攀着王一博撒娇，是想要亲密接触的体现。</p><p>他告状的时候嚷得比小孩儿还大声，说孩子就知道找爸爸找爸爸，爸爸来的晚了就一直喊。爸爸刚才去干嘛了，怎么那么久？</p><p>“给大宝宝拿外套。” 王一博把手里的外套裹在肖战身上，说海边太冷了，肖战穿的太少。</p><p>肖战摸摸衣服的袖子，突然笑了，说：“这件是我十六岁上高中的时候，我养父送我的。”</p><p>“这件不便宜。” 王一博把两个想要凑过来的孩子摁回了座位上，末了拍了拍肖战的尾巴说，“也不怕尾巴被人看见。知不知道这样光天化日甩尾巴会被坏人抓去炖鱼汤？”</p><p>肖战不理他，继续在他怀里胡乱地蹭，闻着他领口淡淡的信息素味儿。王一博低头看了他一眼，摸摸美人鱼柔软的头发，不再说话。</p><p>好在肖战找上的是自己，好在自己命大回来了。要换个人，就凭这尾巴或者前任联邦军官的养子任意一条，小命都丢了八百次了。 </p><p> </p><p>漂亮的Omega窝在爱人怀里晃晃悠悠地睡了一觉，醒来的时车刚好停在海边。王一博半搂半抱地把他弄下车，说别睡了，看看，在海边了。</p><p>肖战闻言果然揉揉眼睛望向大海，轻轻应了一声。</p><p>海纳百川，深不见底，汹涌澎湃。</p><p>...这天是肖战第一次看到自己生的小人鱼的尾巴，他很开心，靠在王一博的肩膀上说：“蓝色的，真漂亮，跟我妈妈一模一样。” </p><p>妈妈以前也是海里最漂亮的美人鱼。</p><p>海风吹过来，王一博把肖战搂的更紧。</p><p>“要下去吗？”</p><p>美人鱼想了一会儿，应声。他把昂贵的外套放在岸边，跳进海里以后很快探出头，又游回了王一博身边。</p><p>王一博就站在码头上看他，跟第一次见到他的时候一样，也跟两年前分别的时候一样。</p><p>少将已经成了中将，看着美人鱼挂着水珠的脸蛋，一言不发，就这么闻着海水咸湿的味道。</p><p>他眯了眯眼睛，海面的风吹过，嗅觉唤醒了记忆，霎那间把他带回了帝国的船上。他想起了那盒在船上给肖战写的信，其中有一封里，他说：</p><p>“今天他们吃饭的时候，有一个十九岁的小男孩说要立二等功，等仗打赢了就可以回去跟喜欢的Omega在一起了。我有点羡慕，要是我十九岁的时候认识你，上战场的时候我大概会表现得更好。你说不定还会给我叠个平安符，挂在胸口祈福。</p><p>“可是我十九岁的时候不认识你。你也从来没说过自己十九岁的时候是什么样的。我有点后悔，没能看看你十九岁的样子。</p><p>“如果我能回去，我最起码可以看看我们的孩子十九岁的样子吧？我希望他像你，肖战，只要像你我就喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>人不到最后一刻，不会明白自己活着是为了什么。</p><p>王一博生在一个本可以让他含着金汤勺的世家，但却不是锦衣玉食的长大。父母与他心里没留下太深刻的印象，军营就算是家。他本以为自己在乎的东西很多。帝国重要，军功重要，老师的期待重要，完成每一次任务重要。</p><p>可直到在船上整夜不退烧的那晚，梦中自己呼吸沉重，逐渐放慢的心跳震耳欲聋，他才突然明白，原来他最想要的也不过是再抱着肖战，安稳地睡到天亮而已。</p><p>如果这时候再让他回到一年前，老首长问他不打仗想做什么的时候，他应该会有不一样的答案。</p><p> </p><p>“如果帝国不打仗，你想干什么？”</p><p>“结婚生子，跟爱的人过完这一生。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博被肖战的呼唤叫醒似的，从数年前的记忆里回神。他蹲下身，接过去而复返的美人鱼手上递过来的珍珠，问：“哪儿来的？”</p><p>“他们给的。”</p><p>王一博拿着珍珠，把人鱼湿漉漉的发丝捋到耳后，温柔地问：“那怎么给我了？”</p><p>肖战抓住他的手不放，仰头冲他笑：“我喜欢的就要给你。”</p><p>这位帝国至今为止最年轻的中将把珍珠仔细收进了口袋，思量着要拿回去给肖战做个新的耳钉。</p><p>他摸摸美人鱼的脸，让他看一眼小孩儿在哪儿，别一会儿游跑了都不知道。肖战转身看了看波光粼粼的大海，或许也被经年的海风吹回了昨天，沉默了一会儿说跑了就跑了，海里总归不会饿死的。</p><p>王一博眷恋地感受着手上的湿意，道：“你说孩子以后会像你还是像我？”</p><p>美人鱼的尾巴拍打着海水。肖战想了想，笑着说：“像你吧，不要像我。</p><p>“我就是长得像妈妈。我跟她一样，从海里出来以后就没少吃过苦。”</p><p>海鸥鸣叫，日光散落在海面上，带来丝丝暖意。王一博的披风下摆全拖在地上，心中萦绕着尘埃落定的柔软和平和。</p><p>他倾身同肖战接了一个很长的吻，承诺说：“以后不会了。”</p><p>忘却经年的苦楚，以后我们在一起，会是很长，很好的一生。</p><p>谢谢你这辈子能找到我，来爱我。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...传说许多年后，沧海桑田，事物变迁，唯独这片海域仍在，仍有渔民和商人往来。海面上常见两种波涛，往里卷的叫浪，往外涌的叫潮。</p><p>渔民信奉人鱼的神话，说那是海的神明，主掌了人的爱欲和生命。起风起浪，他们便不再出海，卖给商人的鱼虾坐地起价。</p><p>“那如果掀的是潮呢？”</p><p>“那是神明在咏诵对人的爱啊。”</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>正文完。</p><p>感谢这一个多月来的陪伴！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>微博@十米九万李</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>